Our Crazy Adventures
by Trust Breaker Curtain Faker
Summary: hey. Eruka and Aiko here. we attend Ouran for the super rich cause of our skills. what awaits us? secrets uncovered, heart-break and... Emo corners? what is this place! KarouXoc and MoriXoc
1. What is this place!

**Inu-chan: hello! I know I shouldn't post an other story till I finish my other one but it came to my mind. This one is about one of famous twins of Ouran, Mori-sempi, Me and IcyIceCream. Me and Her hope you like it!**

**Haruhi: she does not own Ouran Highschool Host club, or IcyIceCream's OC. We all hope you in joy.**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

"Hell with this airport! Were is the baggage center #7?!" I yelled as we ran around it for the sixth time.

"Eru! Here! Our bags!" Aiko said as she handed mine to me. I jumped yelling 'finally' as we headed to our rides. My scooter and her motorcycle.

Wait! I forgot to introduce ourselves.

My name is Eruka Rose Shuzen (or Eru for short) and this is Aiko Natsume. We are both second years attending Ouran Academy due to our honour roles. Mine is in gymnastics and music and hers is in sports.

I have snow white hair (don't bug me about it. I was always tease about it for reasons I cant say) that reaches my elbow that's wavy but straight. (But I wear a blonde wig that cover my eyes) My bangs cover my cherry-hazel eyes somewhat and I always wear my dress with small white polka-dots on it. It looks strapless but its not. I have white boots that go to my knees and also lift me five inch's taller than I am. I have a silk headband I got from my deceased grandma with a anime small frog on it.

Aiko has brown hair that goes to shoulders and bangs that cover her right eye but she keeps them out of her face with a clip, she wears jeans and a tank top with the word 'sports' on it. She wears he runners but since she's riding she wears riding boots. She bought our rides so we could go around Japan with ease. She is awesome at sports and gym. Is always gets A's.

We put on our helmets and ride to Ouran. Arfter we got on the road to Ouran we rode at top speed and got there in five seconds flat. I skidded to a stop and whipped of my helmet and tossed it to her

"I'm going to look for the office so stay here. I wont be long. Ill phone you if I cant find it ok?" I said and I ran off.

I darted into the school with a couple stares but meh. I ran around a corner and stop when I saw how crowded it was. I couldn't run though or walk through that matter. I looked up and saw a little poll that was low enough I could jump and swing over the crowd.

I jumped at high speed and caught the poll. I stood on it with good balance and dropped from it grabbing it in the process and swinging over the crowd. I landed on the other side on my feet like a cat would. I made sure nobody saw me and ran off again. Little did I know that a group of boys and a girl saw. After that, I found the office and walked out the far right corner of the school.

I took out my phone and called Aiko "Hey Ai meet me at the far right corner and bring my scooter as well"

"ok be there soon" and we hung up.

I sat on the stairs playing on my IPod. I was also listing to 'My boy' by Buono! **(N/A: don't own)** I humming to it when I saw Aiko. She stopped and handed me my helmet. We rode off and parked them then came back inside to find our classroom.

'What does it say?" Aiko asked as we were heading down the classes.

"class 2-A….. oh here it is" I opened the large oak doors and found nobody was here but a group of cute looking boys and a girl that was yelling at a blonde who grew mushrooms in the corner. Me and Aiko laughed a bit and sat down. I was chatting to her when I feel a hand on both of my arms.

I went to yell at them but the dragged me out of my seat and pulled me to the group of guys.

"Gah! Let me go!" I started to struggle and Aiko grabbed my feet pulling me back. OW! I hate 'Tug of Eruka'!

They pulled harder and flung Aiko to let go of me.

"Aiko!" I yelled as they came to a stop.

''Boss it's the girl from this morning'' they said at the same time.

He got up from his emo corner and walked to us. " Karou, Hikaru! don't pull at the princess!" what the hell am I?! four?!

Blondie to my hand and said "I'm sorry the twins pulled you hear princess.-' he handed me a rose "- is there anything I can do to make it princess?"

"One) let my hand go two) don't call me princess, its Eruka and third) what are you blondie?" I said looking at him with a cold stare as Aiko comes by my side

"Tamaki-sempi introduce yourself to her" said the brunette.

"Right! I'm Tamaki Souh the king of the host club!" ookkk…

"Sempi…." the brunette walked to us and said:

"Hi, I'm Haruhi. Its nice to meet you." she took out her hand and I shook it.

I smiled. "I'm Eruka Shuzen. And this is-"

"Aiko Natsume. Nice to meet you Haruhi."

"Hey Haruhi, what year are you and why hang around these people?" I whispered as Tamaki was talking to nobody.

"I broke a 8 million yen vase and have to be in the host club to pay for it." I nodded. "I'm a first year. I'm guessing you're a second years?" I nodded again.

"Is he always like this?" I pointed to Tamaki who again was in an emo corner.

"You get used to it." after how long?

A boy that was holding a bunny opened one of the big windows in the classroom and a gust of wind blew in. I screamed not because of the wind, because my wig came off blowing my white hair over my face.

I shut my eyes and was ready for insults like 'that's a weird hair colour. Any NORMAL person would not have it' but herd laughing.

''why did you put a wig over your head? The white hair suits you!" said the twins, making me smile.

Maybe this wont be a bad year after all.

* * *

**Inu-chan: And done! Hope you liked it IcyIceCream! And everyone else!**

**Host club: see you next time on: Rumours And Romance? **


	2. Romours And Romace?

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**Chapter 2: Rumors and Romance**

**By: animerockzgurl and Iceyicecream**

_Thank you for letting me work with you animerockzgurl, enjoy minna-san!_

_Ice-Chan and Inu-Chan do not own Ouran High School Host Club!_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Eru and I have finally gotten settled into our class and our daily classes and made a few new friends. School had ended early today because of teacher conference and club activities had begun. I was getting dressed for Kendo when I heard some first years whispering to each other. "I heard that Morinozuka-Sempai has a girl he likes!" One girl said.

The other girl gasped. "No way!" She said, "Who?""Hey!" I yelled, "Stop gossiping and get dressed, you guys are always the last ones done."The girls gave me a nasty look and started to change but continued to talk. I sighed and walked out of the changing room. Though…I was a little interested in what they were saying. Class had started and Mori-Sempai was starting the warm ups. "Today, we'll start with running, so you're going to have to change into some shorts." Mori-Sempai said.

The freshmen girls sighed and gave the pain-in-the-ass look. "If you don't like it then leave." I snapped getting fed up with their attitude.

The girls gave me a disgusted look as they changed. "Why don't we? It's not like we want to end up growing a dick like you." The girl said.

I slammed my fist against the wall. "You wanna say that again?" I asked walking up to them.

They were a few inches shorter then me and they reeked of perfume (not that I hate perfume or anything). They said something under their breath, grabbed their things and left. I sighed and headed out only to see Mori-Sempai looking straight at me. "Can I do something for you Sempai?" I asked.

"Run ten laps around the school." Mori-Sempai said.

I nodded my head and started my laps. "Don't you think that's a bit much for here Takashi?" One of the kendo Sempais asked.

"Who said that I wasn't going to make you guys do me?" Mori-Sempai asked.

"That's mean!"I had finally finished my laps to see there was no one else there except Mori-Sempai. He was already dressed and practicing by himself. I quickly changed and walked over to him. "Ne, Sempai, do you want to have a little sparing match while we wait for everyone else?" I asked excitedly.

He stopped and turned to face me. He was half a foot taller then me and much bigger built. "I won't go easy on you, just because you're a girl." Mori-Sempai stated as he got into place.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I said as I got into a stance.

"Do!" Mori-Sempai yelled as he stabbed at my body.

I quickly blocked it and aimed for his hands. "Kote!" I yelled and wacked his hand.

He smiled and got ready again. Suddenly, he disappeared and hit me hard on the head. "Men!" He yelled.

I fell on my butt with my head throbbing. He took off his mask and knelt down. "Did I hit you to hard?" Showing a hint of worry in his normal cold look."Nah, I'm fine." I said getting up to my feet and jumping up a down, "Though I don't think we can continue our match."He turned to see that most of the other members of the kendo club were watching in awe. Mori-Sempai nodded his head. "Now, I want you to team up with someone and spar." Mori-Sempai said.

**A Few Hours Later**

My head was still throbbing as I got to my parked motorcycle. I looked at my phone to see that Eru was probably in Music. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Natsume." Mori-Sempai called without any type of suffix.

I turned. "What's up Sempai, you need something from me?"He stared at me and then patted my head which made it even worst. "Um…Sempai?" I said confused by his sudden action, "Did you just want to pat my head?"

He stopped and shook his head. "I didn't know you rode a motorcycle to school."I turned to my motorcycle. "I got special permission from the principal since I live kind of far from here.""Then do you want a ride today?" Mori-Sempai asked me.

I shook my head. "Na, I'm going to listen to the Music Club…since Eru is in it."I felt awkward talking to Mori-Sempai though I did respect him for his championships in Kendo. "Aren't you doing that Host Club with Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun?"

Mori-Sempai nodded his head. "Do you want go?"I blushed but shook my head even though I was curious. "I'll go some other time…"He nodded his head and left.

I sighed and headed towards the music room only to hear more girls gossiping. "Ne, ne, I heard that Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun did a nasty trick on some last year!" One girl said.

"Really? But their so sweet?"I sighed and continued to the music room. "A girl had asked one of them out and then the other had gone and made fun of her! They even ripped up the letter she wrote!""No way!" The other gasped.

I hated when people gossip even though Eru does it sometimes too (sorry Eru!). "Stop mak-" Before I could finish someone had come and finished my sentence for me.

"Stop making gossip," The twins said.

The girls blushed and ran away. I looked over at them. Still I couldn't tell them apart though Eru said she could and also Haruhi-San said she could as well. "Um… Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun?" I said pointing to the one on the right and then the twin on the left.

"NOPE!" They said.

I sighed. "Seriously, you guys should wear name tags."They grinned. "Are you guys here to listen to the Music club?" I asked.

They nodded their heads. "Eruka-Chan said that we could come listen if we wanted to." Hikaru said.

"She said she plays violin." Kaoru said.

I nodded my head. "Eru is pretty good, she's won a whole bunch of metals and things like that."They were amazed. "Well let's go." I said and eased the door open."Me, me, me, me, me, me, meeeee." The class said as they did their exercises.

"LOUDER PLEASE!" The teacher said.

"ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, ME, MEEEEE!" They tried again.

"Bravo, bravo, Eruka-Chan, can you do me a favor and sing Only Hope for me?"Eru looked confused. "This one." One of the girls whispered handing her the lyrics.

"But…I haven't heard this song before." Eru whispered back.

"Can you two play the violin and the piano for me?"The two other students set up but Eru didn't say anything. Eru looked nervous and liked usual, her eyes would scan the room for someone. She finally saw me and I have her the thumbs up. "Try hard!" I mouthed.

She smiled and took a deep breath and began to sing.

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold, but you sing to me over

And over and over again

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like your dreams are

So far, sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

So lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know you're my only hope

I give you my destiny, I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony

Singing in all that I am at the top of my lungs

I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know you're my only hope

The song slowly came to the end and everyone was shocked. Eru looked beautiful like a goddess with her snow white hair. "MAGNIFICENT!" The teacher cried, "I think we have found out singer!"Eru blushed. "Thank you very much."We clapped at Eru's performance. Kaoru and Hikaru-Kun were amazed. "That was beautiful." Kaoru let out.

"Isn't it?" I asked happily.

* * *

**Inu-chan: Well i hope you like this this as much as i did :) this chappy was writen by IceyIceCream. THANKS FOR THAT!**

**Host Club: See you next time on: Eruka: save from falling into darkness!**


	3. Eruka: Save from falling into darkness!

**Inu-chan: Thanks for chappy again! I really like how this is going. Here is the next one! Take it away host club! **

**Host Club: this chapter is called:**

**Eruka: Save from falling into darkness!**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

After I sang and the teacher said I was the next singer I blushed because I thought I would never reach Ouran standards!

"That was beautiful" Karou blurted out.

"Isn't it?" Ai said happily. I blushed again and ran to them and smiled.

"you liked it Karou-kun? I'm happy" I smiled. We were walking down one of the many halls of the school and saw two girls gossiping.

"Ne ne, did you hear? The new girl, the one with the white hair, did you hear what happened?" I stopped and listen while the others wondered what I was doing.

"No. what happened?"

"Her past. How she has white hair and how her grandma died."

I went wide eyed and felt tears forming in my eyes. Nobody knew, only Aiko…. How….

"Yah her grandma, died from a shooting were they lived when her mother was four months old with her. After that her mom got this some kind of sick disease and was in the hospital. It caused her and Eruka-chan to get white hair. Her mother made her do this gymnastics so she and her could get money to treat her and her mothers disease. They haven't yet that's why she has white hair."

I didn't want to hear anymore and ran past Ai and the twins crying. How did they find out?! The school made sure not to leak my information a secret! I thought being in Japan would mean I would leave behind all my dark secrets behind! I guess I was wrong.

"Eruka stop!" Aiko ran up and pulled me into a hug

I started to cry all over again.

"Aiko… h-how did they.. Find out?" I blurted out not caring that the twins were there, sad looks on their faces.

"I don't know I'm sorry. Hikaru-kun, come with me and find Mori-sempi. Were finding the person who leaked Eru's past." Hikaru looked wary at first but nodded and ran with Aiko to find Mori-sempi, leaving me and Karou-kun standing in the hall.

"Hey… Eruka-chan…" he went to touch my shoulder but I jerked away not showing my eyes.

"heh… my dark past shows itself again huh? Well then…-" I looked at Karou-kun straight in the eyes "- now what do you think of me?"

I eyed him with tears rolling down my face. I was falling into the dark past again. I ran out of the school after Kaour-kun yelled my name and to a tree and I sat under the cherry blossoms. I closed my eyes and let my tears fall. I sang 'paper moon' from the anime soul eater because it matched my mood **(N/A: I wish I owned that! this is the english version of the lyrics)**

I'm falling down into my shadow

Holding my breath

The deadly night is waiting

Don't be scared

of the pumpkin carriage the witch drew

Cuz it can show in your eyes

See you in your dreams

Yeah baby, even if it's a nightmare

Fairy Blue

For you I'll smash the stars

and put them on display

Black Paper Moon

If you believe in me!

When you're lost "here"

I am... "forever" with your soul

If you look up, just like the shining moon...

A symbol rises to the top

on the card I dropped in the sweet crimson jam

Your destiny - if you wish

Any sort of world

Can be yours

Don't confuse me

No one can break me down

Fairy Blue You gave me a reason to live

in an "eternity" of captivity

If you shout for me

I will find you, my dear!

Wherever you are

And free you from that ensnaring curse

No one believes in me

There are times when I'm degraded

Even so, your words

will always echo in my heart

Fairy Blue

For you I'll smash the stars

and arrange them into a "sign"

Whenever you lose hesitate, losing sight of your dreams

I want you to look up

Fairy Blue

You gave me a reason to live

A "faith" called captivity

You are not alone

When you're lost "here" I am... "forever" with your soul

We can make it through, if you believe

I sighed and opened my eyes and let out a small squeak noticing everyone was there (AKA: Mori-sempi, Karou-kun, Hikaru-kun and Aiko)

I found myself smile a bit and I stood up.

"Everyone's word echo's in my heart. I finally found out that no matter how dark my past was, I will all ways smile. Thanks for always being there for me Aiko. And for new friends I made." they gave me a confused look but Ai knew what I was talking about and smiled.

"What do you mean Eruka-chan?" the twins asked but I giggled and winked,

"Find out on your own" I smiled and hugged them making them blush a slight pink.

* * *

**Inu-chan: yah sorry if you found it rushed. I wanted to finish this before Monday. I do not own anything or the song paper moon! OH and to get the full concept of the song, listen to it.**

**Host Club: See you next time on: Visit the club: girls get jealous? **


	4. Visit the club: girls get jealous?

**Our Crazy Adventure**

**By: animerockzgurl and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Host Club!**

_I hope you like it Inu-Chan! I hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

A pounded my fist into my hand. "Do I have to beat someone up for you?" I asked with a deadly aura leaking out behind me.

The twins shuddered behind Mori-Sempai while Eru giggled. "It's fine, it's not like anyone would believe that…right?"

I nodded my head feeling sad that I couldn't teach those girls a lesson. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair in frustration. "Let's go eat something." I said.

Eru giggled. "You're going to get fat if you keep eating when you're angry."I blushed because there were three boys listening as well. "E-R-U!" I screamed.

Eru let out a squeak and scrambled to her feet running away from me. After a few minutes of running Eru had given up and collapsed on the ground as I jogged over to her. "Geez!" She said as she tried her best to steady her breath.

I laughed. "Man, I'm even hungrier now!" I said as I rubbed my aching stomach.

"Then why not come to the Host Club?" Hikaru asked.

I looked at Eru and her eyes were sparkling. I sighed and helped her up. "Don't mind, as long as long as you don't try to dress us up."

**Minutes Later**

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT!" I screamed as I fought Suou-Sempai pushed me into the dressing room with Haruhi-San.

"Ma, ma, don't worry you'll look adorable!" Suou-Sempai said trying to comfort me.

I was barely able to wear the school skirt without screaming. I looked pleadingly at Eru but she had already been taken in by their sweet words. I sighed and looked over at Mori-Sempai for help but he was busy wiping Honey-Sempai's mouth. I reluctantly put on the outfit and popped my head out of the curtain. Eru was already changed into a puffy princess dress. I slapped my head and sighed. I pray to Kami-Sama that my clothes look that foolish. I opened the clothing up and was startled to see it and smiled. It was actually pretty cute. But the breeze under the skirt…was a bit too much but was adorable. "I want to see what you're wearing Ai!" Eru said excitedly with her phone already out.

I sighed and stepped out. Eru gasped and the boys seemed to be a bit surprised. I was wearing a black mini dress with metallic net overlay, black arm cuffs, with black boots that had creases and went over my knees and my mid-thigh. I scratched my cheek with my finger feeling self conscious. "Do I look weird?" I asked.

"KAWAII!" Suon-Sempai said with his eyes sparkling.

Otori-Sempai pushed up his glasses and took a picture of me and started writing something on his clip board. "It seems we could make a profit if we had you work for us Natsume-San.""No." I said crossing my arms, "I didn't want to do this remember!""Sure you didn't." Eru whispered, "I know you wanted to wear it Ai, you're so cute~"I blushed. "Shut up!" I said through my gritted teeth but I was flattered.

I looked up embarrassed. "Anyways, you said you'll give us snacks if we did this too." I said reminding Suou-Sempai.

"Ah, right, right, Haruhi-Chan can you go get the snacks and some tea too?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and headed to the back. I let out a sigh and sat down on the comfortable cushions. I crossed my legs making sure no one could see my underwear. Everyone and everything was made to look as if we were in the medieval times…it was like magic. A few boys came in and looked at me and Eru. I frowned already knowing what they were thinking. "Ne, are you part of this too?" One of the boys asked sliding into the seat beside me.I frowned and glared at the man trying to sit next to Eru. "No, get away from her." I hissed.

The guy smirked thinking something perverted. "Serve us something to drink will you?" He asked looking straight at me.

My brows knitted together. "You think I'm some sort of maid?" I asked sitting up.

The man smirked…he was just waiting for me to explode and kick his ass. "No, I was thinking you were my **personal** maid."I stood up and readied to punch him. "You trying to pick of fight?" I asked.

"BLUE!" The other one said.

I turned to see the guy looking under the dress. I gasped and put my hands on the dress's bottom. I stomped on the guy who had peeked at my underwear's foot. "Guess what color I'm going to make you." I hissed getting ready to beat him into a pulp.

"Ai stop!" Eru screamed.

Eru was trying to get up but the other guy pushed her back down. "But Hime-San, you shouldn't get up."I glared at the other guy ready to rip his head off and while I was looking away the other man grabbed my leg and pulled. I came crashing down and hit the floor hard. "DAMN ASSHOLE!" I screamed as I kicked at his hand.

People were watching what was happening but weren't doing anything. I hated people like that, just watching…doing nothing. "Let go of her now." A husky cold voice commanded, "Or else I'll make you."The man quickly let go of my leg and scrambled to his feet. "Mori!" He said shaking, "We were just messing around…that's all."The other man had gotten up to and was scooting towards the door. "Yeah, we were just role playing that's all."I rolled my eyes pissed. "As if!" I yelled, "PERVERTS!"They turned red. "Ah, what about your bill?" Otori-Sempai asked showing him a long sheet with prices, "And you'll continue to make a generous donation to us if you don't want this video to go on the web."He showed his phone and the scenes of just a moment ago replayed. My jaw dropped he was hoping someone would hit on us, you bastard! They quickly left and the room had gone back to how it was. I let out a sigh of relief and got up. "Are you okay?" Eru asked coming over to me.

I nodded my head. "No biggy, my arms and back may be bruised tomorrow."

Eru gave me that worried look. I messed her hair up. "Don't worry, "I said with a smirk, "I'm INVINCIBLE!"

Eru giggled. "I'm going to go change." I said as I headed back to the dressing room.

When I finally made it to the back I collapsed on the floor. "Shit." I gasped as I touched my throbbing ankle, "It's sprained…probably."I sighed and tried getting up but it was futile. I scooted into a chair and took off the boot to see my ankle swelling. I sighed. "I hope my sock can cover this." I breathed.

The curtain opened to the dressing room. I gasped but Mori-Sempai put his finger to his lip to shush me. I nodded my head and covered my leg. "What is it?" I asked nervous that he had noticed my injury.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I thought I heard my phone ring…I'm going to check."I nodded my head and watched him go to his cubby with his school clothes it in. He looked at his phone casually and I let out a sigh and quietly inspected my swollen ankle. Mori-Sempai grabbed my hand and yanked it away from my ankle. "What are you doing?" I said confused and shocked by his sudden action.

"I thought so." Mori-Sempai said to himself.

I pushed his hand away from my leg. "Nothing is wrong." I stated.

Mori-Sempai looked at me with his blank expression. He poked my injured ankle and I let out a shriek. "Who does that?!" I screamed.

Mori-Sempai walked out and emerged back with a first-aid kit. He quietly wrapped my leg up and helped me up. "I'm going to change. "I said, "So…get out."He nodded his head. I quickly changed the best I could and headed to the exit but my leg was bothering me. I sighed, it was bothersome…tomorrow I was supposed to go practice with the basketball team. I saw Eru with that worried face again. I frowned and looked at Mori-Sempai who was sitting with Honey-Sempai. "I'm fine." I told Eru before she could say anything."Mou!" Eru whinned, "Why didn't you tell me that you sprained your ankle?"I shrugged. "I thought I'd look cool if I didn't show you."She let out a useless sight and wrapped one arm around my waist and made me put my arm around her neck. "This is all I can do for you." She said quietly.

I felt guilty and sighed. "Don't worry, you're the only one I'd let do this for me."Eru looked up at me with those sparkling eyes I liked. I smiled and limped with Eru to the door. "See you later!" The twins sang.

"Later!" We replied.

I took a glance at Mori-Sempai to see him staring. I waved my head timidly and headed out. But I was confused…how could he have known that I sprain my ankle when I showed no sign of it?

* * *

**I hope it's to your liking Inu-Chan! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Inu-chan: thanks for the chapter four Ice-chan :) all thanks to her! **

**host club: see you next time on: Violin exam?!**

**Inu-chan: here is a little preview cause imma felling nice ;)**

* * *

_**Eruka's P.O.V**_

_Well after me and Ai walked out of the club i decided we were going to the cafe to get food for the 'always hungry' girl walking next to me. _

_"Aiko can you wait here? ill go get the food" i saw her eyes lighten up and giggled._

_i ran into the cafe and noticed two girls were smirking at me. i gave a glare and ran into line._

**_Few Minutes later_**

_i came out of line with ice cream for her. you know ice cream is a girls best friend! i giggled at my self and didnt see where i was going and i fell._

_"watch it werido." thats the girl from this morning!_

_the two left laughing. these people can be real... well you should know what i mean._

_i went to pull myself up from the ground. lucky for me the ice cream didnt fall and it was fine._

_the next thing i knew my music club teacher was yelling in my face and made me really nervous._

_''H-Hai Ms. Saito?''_

_"You need to play the Violin for tomarrow! Katie got sick and cant do it!"_

_"W-what...?!"_

_Ai cant help me, the twins i know could care less and im to scared to as Mori-sempi. my final words that echoed in my mid was:_

_HELP ME_


	5. Violin Exam!

**Inu-chan: here is chapter five ****J ill go right into the story ok? Host club take it away!**

**Host Club: Violin Exam?!**

* * *

**Erukas' P.O.V**

Well after me and Ai walked out of the club i decided we were going to the cafe to get food for the 'always hungry' girl walking next to me.

"Aiko can you wait here? ill go get the food" i saw her eyes lighten up and giggled.

i ran into the cafe and noticed two girls were smirking at me. i gave a glare and ran into line.

**Few Minutes later**

I came out of line with ice cream for her. you know ice cream is a girls best friend! i giggled at my self and didn't see where I was going and I fell.

"watch it weirdo." That's the girl from this morning!

the two left laughing. these people can be real... well you should know what I mean.

I went to pull myself up from the ground. lucky for me the ice cream didnt fall and it was fine.

the next thing i knew my music club teacher was yelling in my face and made me really nervous.

''H-Hai Ms. Saito?''

"You need to play the Violin for tomarrow! Katie got sick and cant do it!"

"W-what...?!"

Ai cant help me, the twins i know could care less and I'm to scared to as Mori-sempi. my final words that echoed in my mid was:

HELP ME

I came out and handed her it like a robot.

"Hey are you ok?" Ai asked worried since I'm never like this (most of the time) she then realised the look in my eye and knew it meant I had to do something that involved music.

"singing or violin?"

"Violin…." I looked scared I could tell

"I cant do it in front of people! You cant be there cause of your ankel, the twins wouldn't give a damn and Mori-sempi…. To scared to ask…"

" Who said we didn't give a damn?" I jumped five feet in the air and screamed. After I came down Kaoru caught me and I blushed but got out of his grip.

"Me and Hikaru will be there. And everyone would like to see it. Come to the club in a half and hour and bring your violin." and they walked off leaving a confused Aiko and me on my knees

**Half and hour later**

I helped Aiko in the room and plopped her down on the couch while I put down my violin. As I did that the guys and Haruhi walked in.

"like you said I'm here. Now what?" I raised my eyebrows

"Boss will help you. He will play the piano an you play your violin and you will be all set for tomorrow!" the twins said with smiles on there faces.

"Thanks guys." I smiled and took out my violin. I went to Souh-san and started to play. **(the song will be 'Black Diamond' by Nana Mizuki. don't own)**

They were surprised that I could go that fast (cause that part of the violin goes at sonic speed). Nobody sung so we let it slide. Listing to Nana. When we got to the violin part I got nervous but Ai cheered me on. I smiled and closed my eyes letting my hands do the work.

After the song I got hugged by Honey-sempi.

"You were great Eru-chan!" I smiled down at the little boy.

"Thanks to all my wonderful friends." and I played with his hair.

I walked up to Karou and Hikaru;

"thanks for doing this." and I hugged them making them blush a slight pink again which I giggled at.

**Exam time!~**

They were watching and cheering me on while Sarah sung. I felt like I could float. The breeze helped clamed my nerves as well.

At the end Ms. Saito yelled French words I didn't get at all and Sarah told me them. She was the only girl that didn't HATE me. We laughed and hugged each other saying 'your great!' and 'thanks'.

This is the life huh?

**After end of school**

I hoped on my scooter and Aiko did the same.

Karou came out talking to Hiarku and saw us.

"Hey Eruka-chan, Aiko-chan!" the said at once. I find it so weird yet funny that they can do that.

"Hey guys" I said and put on my helmet. "What's up?"

"Going home. The driver will be here soon."

"Geez you have a good time ok?" me and Aiko said at the same time.

"Hey! that's what we do!" they yelled at us. We just laughed.

"Well guys we have to go ok? See you tomorrow." I blew them a fake kiss that made them crimson red. But the knew it was fake but still it was still funny.

"You guys know how to make my day. Bye bye!" and we sped away.

Maybe I do like them though. I got this weird feeling in my heart when I did that.

* * *

**Inu-chan: done! I hoped you liked it! BTW I wont update for a couple days** **since I cant take my laptop to my moms! So Ice-chan ill PM you when imma back ok?**

**Host club: we will see you soon on:**

**Beach time is fun time!**


	6. Beach time is fun time

**Inu-chan: here is another chapter! thanks Ice-chan!**

**Host club: Beach time is fun time**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I let took in the salty fresh air that I loved so much. The water was so blue and the sand was so fine. I felt as if I was on a beautiful deserted island. "WOO!" I screamed as I ran into the water with my surf board. But I guess I should explain how I ended up at the beach with everyone from the host club and Eru.

**A Few Days Prior**

"Hey do you guys want to come with us to the beach?" Hikaru and Kaoru-Kun had asked us once class had ended."The beach?" I repeated.

They smirked. "Yeah, everyone from the host club is coming so we thought, the more the merrier!"

I scratched my head. "Well I don't kno-"

"TOTALLY! We'll go! When?" Eru butted in.

"Great!" The twins said, "Next weekend, we have a break so that whole week we'll spend it at Boss's private beach."

"Let me guess he has this huge villa there too?" I said sarcastically.

"Yep!" They said.

I let out a sigh. "Sorry but I-"

"What time should **we** meet you?" Eru said latching onto my arm.

"We'll meet at Boss's house." Hikaru said.

"In two days." Kaoru finished.

"We'll be there!"

"Great!" Then the twins left.

"E-R-U!" I hissed, "What was that for?"

She coward and squealed. "It's a perfect opportunity for us to get to know them better!"

I sighed. "I don't even have a bathing suit."

"I don't either!"

I looked at her. "Are you serious?"

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean Ai?"

"You have like 100 pairs of swim suits in your closet! Don't deny it!"Eru let out a chuckle. "But, they were all last season, I have to get a new kind!"

I rolled my eyes. Eru loved getting different outfits even if they were the same style she wanted them in every color. "But they all still fit you." I said.

She shook her head. "Nope, I gave them away last year."

"You gave away all of them?"

"Yep, my Okaa-San said that if I'm not wearing them to give them away and then we'll get to go shopping for some more!"

Figures. I grabbed my bag and headed to the door. "You didn't bring your scooter today did you?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I felt like walking today."

"Then we'll take my bike to the mall."

"Really?" She squealed.

I nodded my head and we headed out to the mall.

**Back at Tamaki's Private Beach**

I had given up to Eru pestering me about picking and let her pick one out of me. It was a navy blue two piece with white outlining on the top and bottom and the bottom was a little skirt (of course with shorts attached!) which was above my thighs. Eru had picked herself out a two piece polka dotted bathing suit. Red with white spots and had white frills on the top of each piece. Eru looked cute in hers while I felt as if it looked unnatural. Usually I'd wear a surfing suit but it had ripped last time I went surfing. I sighed.

"Are you sure this isn't going to fall off when I surf?" I asked Eru as I pulled at the straps.

She smiled and shook her head. "They have the clips, so they shouldn't come undone! Besides it's a perfect fit!"

"Uh huh." I replied and grabbed my board. "You surf Ai-Chan?" Honey-Sempai asked me.

I looked down to see him wearing a cute duck swimming tire. "Yeah." I said.

He was adorable if I didn't know it I would have thought he was an elementary student. "Do you want me to teach you?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Takashi taught me already."

"Mori-Sempai?" I tried to confirm.

Honey-Sempai nodded his head happily. "Takashi is really good!"

"Oh."

"Ai! You said you were going to teach me out to surf!" Eru yelled close to the water.

"I'm coming! I'll talk to you later Honey-Sempai."

"Bye bye!" He said happily.

I hurried to Eru who was pretending to paddle on the surf board. I laid mine down beside her's and did the same thing. "You have to make your strokes hard and fast." I said, "And you have to watch where you're going."

She nodded her head and focused. "Now, try to get up."

She got up and was balanced well you'd expect it if you knew she was in gymnastics. "Okay then we'll get in the water." I said.

She nodded her head and followed behind me as we paddled on our boards. "Watch me first." I said.

I looked for a suitable wave and rode it. I quickly stood up and did a few tricks and then paddled back to her. "When you see a wave that you think you can get on, go for it." I said, "But be careful that you don't get swept under. If you do, don't panic."

She nodded her head. She paddled towards a wave and tried getting on but was flipped. She popped back up and paddled back at me. "Harder then you made it look Ai." She said already panting.

She tried several times and finally managed to ride the wave but then hit the water again right before the end of the wave. "Did you see that?" She said happily, "I did it!"

I smiled and high fived her. "Good job, now we just go to get you to ride the whole thing out."

Eru smiled. "Hey girls!" Suon-Sempai said, "It's time for lunch!"I looked up at my water proof watch. "Wow, we've been out here for a while, you must be-"

I looked over to Eru who was shivering. "If you were cold why didn't you tell me?" I screamed as we paddled back to shore.

"I was having so much fun I forgot." She replied."You can get hypothermia!"

"I'm fine!"

I grabbed a few towels and wrapped them around her and hugged her. The sun was bright and warming. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked coming over to us.

"Eru was being stupid and might have hypothermia."

"I don't!" She said, "I'm just cold because of the water!"

I frowned. "Well you're not going in the water for a while.""Eh?" She let out, "But I'm fine really Ai!"

"No, means no! Kaoru-Kun can you watch her?"

Kaoru nodded his head and sat beside Eru who was pouting. I rolled by eyes and got some tea. "You're drinking tea in this weather?" Hikaru said confused.

"Eru is freezing cold."

I handed her the cup. "Drink that and then get something to eat." I told her."Hai, Okaa-San." She said childishly as she sipped the tea.

I grabbed one of the sandwiches and let out a squeal of delight. "This is delicious!" I said, "Did you make this Haruhi-San?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Though I don't have all the luxurious ingredients as Sempai, I can managed."

"It's delicious!"

"Thank you."

I looked out at the ocean to see someone surfing. "Wait, whose surfing?" I asked no one in particular.  
Haruhi squinted. "I think that's Mori-Sempai."

My eyes widened and I turned to continue watching. He was amazing. Then one of the biggest waves of the day was coming. He had gone under and disappeared. I watched quietly as the water slowly washed over and saw him appear on the other side. It was magnificent and beautiful. He slapped at the waves with his board and then road that large wave back. "That was awesome!" I said in admiration.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and took a sandwich. I smiled pumped to surf some more. "I'm going to surf some more!" I said happily.

I grabbed my board and paddled out to sea. Suon-Sempai was yelling something but I was already far out in the ocean. I waited patiently for the wave then it came. It was a little smaller then the one Mori-Sempai had rode but still grand. I rode it but then there was a sharp pain on my side. I crimpled down and was thrown off my board and was engulfed by the wave. I was being tossed and pummeled by the water. The currents were pushing me and I didn't know where the bottom or top was. I held my breath and tried to stay still to refocus but the sea wouldn't allow it. Water had gone up my nose and I chocked. I gasped and swallowed water. I coughed and gagged as I panicked. My heart raced as I tried to reach for surface but I couldn't find it. My vision was getting blurry and my throat was burning. I was losing consciousness. Geez, this only happened in movies and I was unconscious.

I gasped and coughed. "Ai you baka!" Eru screamed hugging me, "I thought you died!"

I blinked seeing so many faces around me with worried looks. I coughed again with water coming out of my mouth. I sat up and rubbed my head. I had died…right? "I'm so glad Mori-Sempai knew C.P.R!" Eru said.

My eyes widened. "Say that again?" I said befuddled.

Eru looked at me confused but obeyed my wish. "Mori-Sempai saw you fall and swam out to get you, but by the time he had reached you, you were unconscious. He then performed C.P.R. on you."  
I looked up to see Mori-Sempai looking down at me with his normal blank expression on his face. It was my first kiss. I blushed at the thought. "Thank you Mori-Sempai."

He nodded his head. "You should wait one hour after eating to go swimming."

"I'll remember that next time." I replied.

He nodded his head and went into the villa. Suon-Sempai clapped his hands. "None of this tension please? Let's go to the baths and then we'll do a test of courage ne?"

We nodded our heads and then gathered our things to bath. My face was warm and I didn't know what to do. He took my first kiss! Mori-Sempai had taken my first kiss!

* * *

_I hope you guys liked it! Inu-Chan it's up to you now!_

_REVIEW_


	7. Mansion blackouts and forgivness

**Inu-chan: don't be mad if you thought I took so long!I have to storys going and grade 9 starts tomorrow! For people reading this: I will take long to update these chapters**

**Host Club: Mansion black-out and forgiveness starts….**

**NOW!**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

After these downfalls though out the afternoon, I got to swim again. (not by choice though) To keep me a bit warmer I bought a one piece pure black one and a little black cap to keep the top of my head from getting wet. I was running from Hunny-sempi and got to the end of the dock.

"Hunny-sempi please stop chasing me!" I yelled as I found my foot was off the end of the dock and got my foot back before I fell off.

"Nope! Not till you give me my prize!" What prize?! I don't have anything!

"What prize?!"

"Your funny reaction Eru-chan!"

"What do you mean Hun-" that's when I felt to arms around my waist and pull me off the dock. I screamed and kicked the person in the stomach and held on to the end with my hands before hitting the water.

I herd a small yell and a huge splash. that's when I realised why Hunny-sempi was chasing me. It was the twins idea to make me take a unexpected dip in the ocean at night.

I pulled myself up and hung my feet off the end looking at the ripple making its way up. that's when I herd Kaoru-kun yell for his brother.

I looked behind me and saw the whole host club. And they had water guns…. Oh no….. and even Ai had one. that's not a good sign.

"What happened Eruka-chan?!" Haruhi ran to me and bent down.

"Hikaru-kun decided to make me fall into the ocean with him after Hunny-sempi chased me here." hey it was true.

"Hikaru! Karou!" yelled Tamaki and stomped over to Karou who was dragging a wet and coughing Hikaru out onto the beach.

"Never do that to a girl! You could have-" but I stopped him and took the water gun out of his hand. By this time I had a very hard glare on and was hitting the water gun in my hand.

"You. Will. Pay" that got them to there feet and took the water guns Haruhi gave to them.

I started to run after them. I jumped over a log and aimed the water at their face. Hikaru was fast enough to run out of the way and it hit Karou. I laughed and shot him a playful yet angry glare and ran after his brother while he was blinded for a few seconds. Ai decided to join me in bring the twins down and shot Hikaru dead in the back. It was powerful enough to get him to bend over and whine in pain. (the guns have pretty large openings and the water hurdles at you at a fast enough pasted to cause a bruise if you use it the right way). that's when Tamaki and Mori-sempi decided to step in. Tamaki grabbed my hand and put me over his shoulder while Mori-sempi took Ai bridal style. I saw a blush dance its way to Ai's face.

"Tamaki! Put me down!" I screamed and started to kick around.

"I think you hurt them enough don't you?" he pointed in the direction the twins were at and I felt guilty.

Karou was still hurt from getting hit in the face and had a huge bruise on his cheek and Hikaru had one on his upper left shoulder.

"I… I… my gosh…" was all that came out of my mouth. They did look like their in pain. Kyoya helped Hikaru stand up and Haruhi held a hand to Karou's cheek to help suppress the pain.

**Time skip to the house**

I flopped on my bed and wanted to cry into the sheets for hurting them so badly. I didn't leave my room since we got back and dinner was coming soon. I sighed and trudged my way to my dresser. I opened the large oak doors and took out my P.J's. they were a coral pink dress with candy red skulls. (The girl kinda skulls). I took out my black slipper and white one. (they were mixed match ones). I tied my hair in a sloppy high pony and made my way down the steps to the dinner room. But it didn't go as planed and I bumped into Ai. She asked if I knew my way and I shook my head no.

"well that's great!" she yelled into the empty halls. I laughed at her hand jesters and her funny "rawr" noises. that's when things got bad.

The lights gave out leaving us in the dark halls. I did the same thing as when I was little: find someone (other than Ai) and cry into their chest.

And that's what I did. I ran from Ai who took off the other way and my vision got blurry and I felt tears run down my face. I bolted up the next staircase and ran into someone who let out a small 'watch it'. not caring who this person was I hugged them and cried into their chest.

After a few minutes of crying my tears turned into small hiccups. Than I decided to see who I was with and my breath hitched in my trout.

Karou was the one I ran into.

I stood up fast and wiped my tear stained face with my sleeve. I let my bangs cover my eyes and whispered a small 'sorry about today' then I turned around and was surprised when I felt his arms wrap around me. I put my hands on his arms trying to pray out but it was futile. I didn't have enough will power and let him hug me.

I gingerly touched his cheek with the back off my hand and felt him wince about the touch but I didn't jerk away. I held my hand there. Guilt hit me like a bomb and I felt like crying again. But with him there I felt like I was safe again. Like a child with its mother on the day they were born. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness of my dream world.

* * *

**Inu-chan: yes I know short chapter but hey this the best I could do the night before school. Anyways Ice-chan your up!**

**Host Club: see you next time on:**

**Dates with friends**


	8. Aiko loves who!

**INu-chan: well this is not date with friends its where Aiko went after Eruka ran from her. ill make the next chapter date with friends**

**Both of us: OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Aiko's POV (Before the Blackout) **

I had gone straight to my room to change out of my wet clothes. My face grew hot remembering the feelings of Mori-Sempai's touch. I let out a girlish scream into the feather pillow. I sighed and touched my lips. I let out another scream in my pillow. My stomach growled and I let out a sigh. I got up and headed out the room but then was completely lost. I let out yet another sigh and walked through the long hallways. "Ah, Ai!" Eru said spotting me.

I smiled. "By chance do you know where the dinning hall is?"Eru gave me this look and I sighed. "Well that's great!" I said as I threw my arms up in frustration and let out a groan.

Eru laughed at me and then suddenly the lights went out. I could hear Eru's footsteps growing further and further. "ERU!" I yelled after her but she was already out of ear shot.

I sighed. "Good grief." I said as I put my hands in front of me to make sure I didn't bump into anything expensive and have to pay with my life.

Well this was great. The one time I need my phone the most I leave it behind. I sighed and walked the opposite direction towards my room. I felt around to feel that everything was so unfamiliar. I shuddered at the cool breeze. I rubbed my arms to keep warm as I walked through the hallway. The sound of thunder rang out and then the bright flash showed. I screamed and fell back. I hit something and then tripped. I rubbed my sore knees. I hated thunders if you didn't notice. I sighed as I tried to get to my feet. I tried my best to stay standing without my legs shaking but it was becoming futile.

I continued walking taking small timid steps forward. I kept my ears out for any sounds of Eru. I hated it since she was little when she cried. It always hurt me when she would run away. I knew she was crying…I know she's probably crying somewhere alone…scared. I shook my head. Though I have a low tolerance for thunders Eru…Eru was terrified of the dark. I twisted my head around hearing footsteps. "Sempai?" I called out.

There was no reply. I continued listening to the sound of the footsteps as they grew louder. I took a few steps back but then the lightening had strike again. I let out a scream and jumped into the person's arms. Their arms wrapped around my waist and held on to me tightly. I let out a sigh of relief. Their arms were muscular and his chest was well worked. I looked up to see his face through the darkness to see nothing. "Sempai?" I called again, "Mori-Sempai?"The light flashed and a face of a man I've never seen before was shown in front of me. I screamed and tried to push him away but his grip on me was too strong. "Let go!" I screamed as I tried to wrestle out of his arms.

No wonder…that breeze must have been from an open window or something I screamed again and kicked and flailed my arms trying to get away. The moves I had learned weren't being of much use. I struggled and tried hard. "Let go!" I screamed kicking him as hard as I could at what I thought was his shin.

The man let out a scream and dropped me. I quickly scrambled to my feet and ran through the darkness. This was like a luxury vacation gone wrong. I was scared and hungry. I gasped as I hit something again and landed on my feet. I scrambled to my feet and continued running. I hit something and felt around. I had gone to a dead end. I started to breathe quickly as I touched the wall. I could hear the frightening footsteps once more. I felt around and finally felt a door knob. Oh thank you Kami-Sama for loving me. I turned the knob but it wouldn't budge. DAMN IT! I pushed at the door and knocked hard. I knew I shouldn't but there was no where else I could go. "Oh god please." I cried, "Please who ever is on the other side of the door open it please!"The door clicked and it opened. I fell into who ever arms it was and cried. "Help me." I cried, "Please."After that the person had pushed me inside the room and closed the door behind him. There was a loud noise and then the sound of something collapsing and then the door opened again. I backed up afraid it was the other man instead. "It's alright." The cool voice said.

I let out a sigh of relief. A tiny light went on from the person's cell phone and showed his face. "Thank you so much." I breathed, "I was so scared."It was hard to breath I was so relieved that I broke down. Tears over flowed and I could only see the light as a blur. "Thank you so much Sempai." I cried, "If you didn't opened the door I-I-I-"He grabbed me and held me tight. "Enough." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief and inhaled his minty scent. The lights turned back on and it felt weird. I lightly pushed him away from me. I wiped the tears that were hanging and stood up. I smiled and held my hand out as if nothing had happen. "Thanks." I said, "I appreciate it…Mori-Sempai."He nodded his head but didn't take my hand. "Let's go." He said.

I followed Mori-Sempai down a staircase but ran into Mori-Sempai's back. "Mori-Sempa-"Mori put his finger to my lips which made me blush. He didn't say anything but backed away. I was confused. I looked to see Eru in Karou's arms…sleeping? I tipped toed over to Mori-Sempai who took a different set of stairs. It was awkward. When we had gotten out of the room…the man who had broken in was no where in sight. I looked up to see Mori-Sempai's broad shoulders and back. I traced the outline of his body with my eyes as I watched his movements. It was so…captivating…I grabbed the hem of his shirt and stopped. I didn't know why…it just seemed what I had to do (something like in a manga or an anime) "Thank you." I whispered, "I don't know what I could do to thank you Sempai."Mori-Sempai turned his head a bit to look at my, what I presumed to be tomato face expression and then turn away. "You're welcome." He replied and continued walking.

I don't know why but those words made me feel so happy. I started to cry and hiccup like a fool. Mori-Sempai turned to see me trying to control my tears. "Sorry Sempai." I said through my hiccups, "I'm just…I'm just…"I didn't know what to say so I kept crying. Geez, I'd never cried so much like this since I was a child. He grabbed my free hand and continued walking. My heart was tapping against my chest and was just about ready to burst out. I didn't say anything…he didn't say anything yet the atmosphere didn't have a slightest sign of tension or awkwardness. It was just a cozy feeling that could not be put into words.

Ne Sempai, do you think it would be wrong if I said I was falling for you?

_I hope all of your enjoyed it ^_^_

_Well Inu-Chan you're up!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Date with friends

**Inu-chan: hello again! I had the plot read in my English 9 binder and the teacher liked it! And I leave it IN MY FUDGING LOCKER ON A FRIDAY! I HATE MYSELVE! So I will follow what I remember ok?**

**Host club: Date with friends **

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I felt something warm over me and I realised I am not in the hall. My face went red when I noticed Karou-kun past out on the covers on the other side. I gave a small squeak and ran to the bathroom, face beet red. I did normal bathroom things (shower brush hair/ teeth and so on) and came out in my coral blue dress. Hoping to get out quickly I slammed the door opened (Carefully though) and snuck out. And or so I thought. He appeared behind me and said 'boo' making me jump and scream. I turned around on my heel ready to slap him into next week, but decided not to and walk away. I herd him laugh and came running next to me.

"Oh come on, I'm only having a little fun" that made me snap. I cranked my head towards him and pulled on his cheek that had the bruise.

I herd him yell in pain but right know I really didn't give a damn. Since he was a head taller than me (so what if I'm short for a second year?!) I brought him head to my level.

"Not everyone likes the fun things you and Hikaru-kun do" I hissed and released his cheek, which made him hold the now pounding cheek. I turned around and took the towel off my head and placed it on the ground. Leaving my white hair to fall around my face.

I walked out of the room and wanted to find the dinning room cause I was starving! I had no dinner last night and its eight thirty and still no breakfast. I walked to Ai's room and noticed Mori-sempi was there at the door. He turned to me. I froze cause he kinda scares me, and he spoke.

"Ai is in there. Clam her down" I nodded and opened the door. I shut it and went to her bed. She was crying and joyfulness was seeping out of her which made me back up a few inches.

"Ai… whats wrong?" I said as I inched my way back to her.

"a guy…. He.. He…. But then Mori-sempi" was all she said. I had a bad feeling and decided to tell Haruhi since she would be able to help.

I walked out of the room and walked to her room. I didn't know if she was in there, so I walked by till I herd her yell 'sempi!' and knew she was with Tamaki. I mean you can tell who is who by yelling at someone. So I walked on in and pulled her into the hall.

"Haruhi someone tried to do something to Ai last night. Is there anyone else in this house besides us?" I said using a serious voice.

"No not that I know of Eruka-san, should I tell Sempi and everyone to keep there guard up?" I nodded and she went to tell everyone.

'To keep Ai busy and out of the house we need to do something that she loves to do' I thought fixing my hair.

I got it! We will go to her fave place besides any sporting mall! Aqua Marine! I giggled at the thought we went there when we were only six and came to Japan on a school trip. I decided to tell Mori-sempi about it to see if he wanted to come.

"hey Mori-sempi!" I walked up to him and he looks down. Cause I'm like two heads shorter than him. He's like king kong!

"Yes?" was all he said. I don't see why Ai likes him. Oops! That was a secret!

"wanna come to Aqua Marine with me and Ai?" he nodded and walked away. I headed into her room and forced her into the shower. I also forced her into a snow white dress with black lace. Nothing fancy with her hair. More like a sloppy pony.

**Time skip to Aqua** **Marine (N/A: to lazy to do everything :P)**

Somehow everyone forced Karou-kun to come. I held my hand in a fist while walking in. lucky for me everyone was with us but, as we got in took off in a another direction. EVEN AI!

'Damn…. Stuck with richy rich…' I snickered at the name I called him. To suppress it I held my palm to my mouth and began laughing, causing Karou-kun to give me a weird stare.

"What? Cant I laugh without being judged?" I gave him a cold but sweet stare back. He shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"I bin here once" he said "I didn't fine it entertaining." I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you didn't. you have a ton of money and you could get your own exotic animals. While you look at everything like you could do better, I'm going to check out the flying animals." I spat and ran off.

Basically nobody, and I mean NOBODY was in here for the time being. A little grin came on my face as two monarchic butterfly's came and landed on my hand. As they flew off, I jumped after them by grabbing the nearest branch on the tree and swung on. I sat and dangled my feet off the end. that's when a parrot came and nudged against me. I petted it and said;

"you are cute bird Mr. parrot" it repeated what I said and I laughed. I felt like I was in a jungle.

I hummed and the robins came and sung with me. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice when someone yelled my name. I jumped off and turned and saw Karou.

"Every time I come in here they stay quite." he said looking around.

I grabbed him arm and yanked it out of his pocket and stuck it out and hummed a soft tune. Five seconds later two robins flew on his hand. I smiled and cupped one in my hand and the bird fell asleep. Did that robin find my hand like his nest?

"How can you do that?" he asked as it flew and rested on his head.

"I don't know really. I hum and they come. It was always like that I guess." and I put both birds in their nest and walked away Karou hot on my tracks.

"Lets find the others. I bet Hunny-sempi is hungry." he gave a tiny smirk and I panicked. What was he thinking?!

"I bet you ten bucks he isn't. and if he isn't I get something." I raised my eyebrow.

"What is it?" I said. I really hope its not what I think it is….

"You have to kiss me. And not on the cheek" and he put a finger to my lips as I blushed red.

"Fine. But if I win you have to do my bidding for two days. Deal?"

He shook my hand "Deal."

We gave smirks and ran off. Hunny-sempi was our prize and I am not losing!

"Hunny-sempi!" we both yelled racing to him, causing him to jump on mori-sempi's shoulder.

"Y-Yes Eru-chan Karou-chan?"

'Are you hungry?" I asked him. The next thing he did put me in a state of shock Tamaki and Haruhi had to help me sit down, while Karou was smiling like he won the entire world.

'No.. I ate before we left. Why?" I put my head down on thr table and kept yelling stupid idiot to myself.

"We made a deal and the deal was, if you were not hungry I get to kiss her."

Everyone went into shock.

"Is that true Karou?" Hikaru said not believing him.

"Yes it is. don't worry though, it wont mess up our brother love act." he said ok and sat smirking at me, while I hit my head hard on the glass table.

He stood above me, and lifted me head up to face him. He then leaned in and kissed me. I blushed bright red.

'My chest hurts and my heart is going a million miles per hour.' I said to myself. 'Karou-kun.. Do I love you?'

* * *

**Inu-chan: first time writing a kiss part. don't blame me if its bad plwz.**

**And you up Ice-chan! **

**P.S: for those who like the creeper i am sure Ice-chan will do that for yah.**


	10. Stranger Danger!

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: animerockzgurl and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 10: Stranger Danger!**

**Inu-chan: PS! PLZ READ! this chapter had a few high class swear words. i rate this chapter OLDER TEEN! **

**_You have bin__ warned!_**

* * *

_Good evening minna-san! As some of you asked for, Mr. Creeper is going to make an appearance! *GASP* Uh oh…are you going to be okay Aiko?I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Once we had gotten to the Aqua Marine I sprinted away. I was still freaked out over the whole thing with that weird guy and Mori-Sempai. I don't know how far I had gone but I knew for sure I was lost. I sighed and looked for a map to start. I skimmed through the events and things and found the food area. I barely ate during breakfast and was starved! I hurried to the food area and gasped seeing all the festivity. Eru and I had been here when we were younger and it still looked as festive as before! There were people dressed up as sea animals and there were kids every where playing and laughing. I looked around amazed by the change of scenery. But as I walked I crashed into a hard chest. I took a few steps back trying to balance myself and glared at the person in front of me. My eyes widened when I realized who it was. I took a few cautious steps back and turned and sprinted away. "HEY!" The man screamed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed as I ran.

As I passed people looked at me oddly and confused. I stopped and looked around after a few minutes of sprinting. I could see his head and felt my heart beat rising. I ran fast to one of the attractions and hid. I shivered and balled myself in the corner of the dark room. I keep quiet and tried to steady my breath. Suddenly, the drapes opened and someone's head popped in. Then it closed again and I let out a sigh of relief. I crawled to the drapes and opened it a bit to peer outside. I could see the man looking back and forth and then walk the opposite direction. I drew the drapes closed again and leaned my head against the cool surface of the wall. I let out yet another sigh and stood up.

Suddenly, I felt the feeling of eyes on my head and turned. I screamed and backed away. There was a head without a body in front of me. "Oh shit!" I screamed.

I tried to go to the drapes to escape where ever I was only to have some menacing clown blocking the way. I screamed and ran forward. Did every place have a freaking haunted mansion? I shut my eyes as I ran and eventually tripped. I cursed and looked down. I screamed seeing the severed hand on the ground. Suddenly it began to move and crawl towards me. I screamed in terror and ran. I continued running forward not knowing when I would be out of this hell hole. I was crying now scared out of my wits and exhausted. I stopped again to catch my breath but then froze from the sound behind me. I prayed to Kami-Sama as I turned and saw what was making that sound. And yet it was a man wearing a mask with a chainsaw. The person came closer and I screamed. I ran forward and crashed into yet another thing. I back pedaled afraid it was another person. The person turned and I screamed on impulse only to blink and realize it was Mori-Sempai. "Sempai?" I said with my voice shaking, "Is that you?"His head snapped to the side. "HUH?" The person said.

I screamed. Suddenly, laughter came from the man. I looked up blinking to see the man laughing. I frowned and stood up. "Sorry, I thought it was hilarious." He said as he tried to settle his laughter.

It was the first time I had seen Mori-Sempai laugh so loudly…or was it. "You're Mori-Sempai right?" I said cautiously.

He looked at me confused and nodded his head. I let out a sigh of relied. "That was not cool, you scared the hel-"

Before I could finish my sentence the sound of the chainsaw interrupted me. I craned my neck back to see the man coming. I screamed again and clung onto Mori-Sempai and hid my face in his chest. "Make him go away!" I screamed.

"Go away." Mori-Sempai repeated.

The sound of the chainsaw stopped and when I lifted my head the man was gone. I looked up to see Mori-Sempai with his normal blank façade. "Let's go." Mori-Sempai said, "Everyone is looking for you."I nodded my head. "Ne, Sempai, do you know how far the exit is?" I asked my voice trembling.

He shook his head. We walked in silence, listening to the sound of other people's screaming and the eerie back ground music. Something popped up and I screamed and clung onto Mori-Sempai's arm. Mori-Sempai swatted it away and continued walking. "I'm so sorry!" I said embarrassed by my sudden action.

Something cold was sprayed on my neck and I screamed and grabbed onto Mori-Sempai again. I sounded like such a sissy. I just wanted to get the hell out of here! I hide my face into his arm afraid to look up. He walked silently with me attached to his arm. I pushed myself away from him and shook my head. I slapped my cheeks to regain my composure. "Sorry." I said, "I must seem like such a wuss."

I chuckled dryly. "It's fine." Mori-Sempai said, "Everyone is afraid of something."I looked up at him a bit confused. I followed closely behind afraid of something coming up behind me or beside me. I looked frantically to the left and to the right to make sure nothing was going to pop up. "How come you're here?" I asked trying to keep myself occupied.

"I heard you screaming." Mori-Sempai said.

My face turned red and I face palmed myself. Way to go Aiko I thought sarcastically! I finally saw light and was so happy to see it. "Oh thank you Kami-Sama!" I yelled relieved as we -Sempai looked around. "Where are we?" He asked.

I smiled. "Well, I can tell you! Good thing I picked up a map!"I stopped and looked at my pocket to find it empty and hung my head low. I must have lost it when I was running. I shivered at the thought of bumping into that man again and looked around a bit paranoid. "What's wrong?" Mori-Sempai asked noticing my frantic motions.

I looked up and smiled. "Nothing! Just a bit hungry." I said chuckling to cover my tenseness.

He nodded his head. "I saw a hotdog stand not too far from here while I was walking around, I'll go get you one." Mori-Sempai said turning his back to me.

I froze suddenly afraid of being left alone. The thought of being here by myself made me shiver and think of that pervert. I shuttered at the thought and when I looked up Mori-Sempai was gone, I began to panic. "Mori-Sempai?" I said with my voice trembling, "Mori-Sempai?"I looked around franticly. I felt so lost and was at the brink of crying. I felt like a child lost at the super market! "Mori-Sempai?" I said with my voice getting caught by the invisible lump in my throat.

I started to cry. "What happened?" Mori-Sempai asked coming with a worried look on his face.

I rubbed my eyes and hugged him. My body shook and I was scared. He slowly wrapped his arms around me in a reassuring manner and we stayed like that for a while till I stopped trembling. I gasped at realization what we were doing and pushed myself away. "I'm sorry!" I said embarrassed yet again, "I keep doing weird things!""It's fine." Mori-Sempai said putting his hands in his jean pockets, "Let's go get something eat then."I nodded my head and followed close behind. The Aqua Marine had grown quite packed and it was hard to get through the crowds. Suddenly I stiffened at the felt something on my ass. I gasped as I felt something pinching my ass. Some fucking pervert was fondling my ass! I turned around to see a cluster of people. I grabbed the hand and twisted. The body twisted and fell. I twisted further and the man screamed. I froze seeing the same exact man. I screamed and let go of the man's wrist. Mori-Sempai was by my side in a second. I hid behind him and pointed at the man. "He was the one from the villa!" I screamed, "And he was chasing me here too!"Mori-Sempai turned to the man with a killer's aura around his body. The man gulped and stood up and ran for his life. But Mori-Sempai was already on him and had pinned him to the ground. "Call security." Mori-Sempai said.

Moments later the security team had come and cuffed the man and took him away. I let out a sigh of relief. I was resting on the bench exhausted Mori-Sempai let me rest on the bench (of course not without making sure nothing was going to happen to me!) to get some hotdogs. I looked up at the blue sky and smiled. I was relieved Mori-Sempai found me. I let out an exhausted yawn. My eye lids were getting heavy and I was so sleepy. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Normal POV**

Mori had just come back from getting food to find Aiko fast asleep on the bench. Her head was leaned on her shoulder and she looked so relaxed. Mori stared at her as if she was some sort of unknown species. He set down the food and leaned in only an inch or two away from her face. He stared at her closed eyes and clear skin and then his gaze was placed on her lips. He closed the gap and kissed her lips. He pulled back and stared at her wondering if he had woken her up but gladly he didn't. Mori-Sempai straightened his back out and sat beside the unconscious Aiko. He looked up at the sky and listening to the soft rhythm of breathing.


	11. Karou's Confession on a windy night

**Inu-chan: hello and welcome to another chapter. This time since Halloween is soon…. I wanted to make a scary one *Snickers evilly* **

**Host club: Karou's confession on a windy night**

***Update at Sept.28.2012 at 9;21pm on a Friday***

**Yes I have changed my name. but I only changed it cause my friends call me that. But don't worry! I am still Inu-chan!**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

After the week was over we made our way back to the school. I sighed and slumped in my chair, throat burning from the music club in the morning. I could barley talk. Deciding to not talk, I closed and sighed, coughing right after my throat itchy.

Keeping my eyes closed nobody was at the school yet, not even Aiko. The class was so silent you could hear a pin drop, or in my case a hyperactive Hunny-sempi barging through the door, grabbing my hand and raced out the door. Me, still in a daze noticed we were at the club. Eyes widening I bolted for the door, not wanting to see Karou-kun. I bin avoiding the club since we got back last week. Sliding down the door I looked at the room (they locked it that's why I couldn't get out).

Covered in webs (Fake duh), dark curtains, creepy looking this that were kinda cute, and…. KYOYA WITH FANGS?! Letting out a loud and eerily sound from my lips I curled into a ball, hands to my ears and shut my cherry hazel eyes I kept screaming.

Kyoya noticing I was the one that let out the sound rushed over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Eruka?! You ok?" he sounded worried but I snapped open my eyes, jumped up causing him to back up, and yelled

"YOU HAVE FANGS KYOYA! YOU HAVE FANGS!" I yelled causing the rest of the club to rush over.

I saw Haruhi and rushed over to her and cried into her shoulder. I started to cough again cause I screamed and yelled. I let go of her arm, covered my hands over my mouth and kept coughing.

Tamaki, alarmed, came over and gilded me to a seat. Sitting the cough was gone I gasped for air to enter my lungs after which happened.

After that happened, the twins fought there way to me, grabbing both of my arms like they did the first time we met, and dragged me over to a changing room. They held out a long white dress that reaches my knees, the word vampire princess on the back, black fish net leggings, a chine to wrap around my leg (its fake so it wont hurt), and a full mask to go on the side of my head.

"Get into this Eruka-chan" Hikaru-kun said walking closer to me, while Karou-kun looked away.

"Ok fine" I grabbed it and shoved them out and changed.

**10 minutes later**

I came out, my face red and turned to them. Shock filled my body cause they (The rest of the club but Haruhi) because they got to one knee and put a hand to their heart.

"Princess." they said in unison "welcome back"

"Haruhi…. Explain this to me please….." I said as I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Well since its Halloween tonight, they dressed up as Vampires and Me, You and Aiko are they princess'….. don't ask why though cause I don't know…" her eye twitched and turned to Tamaki.

"Sempi I told you not to do this…" she sighed I told her to stop and smirked when Aiko came in.

"hello Aiko…" I smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her to the change room.

After ten minutes, high class swear words, and I hit to the leg, I shoved her out. Her face was as red as a cherry and looked down. I smiled and hugged her for doing this. While that happened the club was open. Tamaki was doing a 'trick' on a customer but I couldn't find the twins or Haruhi. They came in and had a talk with the lord. And then headed out the door. I let my mind drag me to them and fallow to the class they were in. Opeing the door the vice-president came up to me.

"Anything we can do for you Eruka-sempi?" I tell yah it sounded weird to be called that. But it was neat.

"um… what are you guys doing? I mean… why are the twins and Haruhi skipping the club?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right.

"Oh! You and Aiko-sempi are new so you wouldn't know right? Nor would Haruhi-kun! At the end when our exams are being marked we can skip classes on Halloween and hold parties and what not on campus!" she said and giggled after and went over to the chalk bored.

Fallowing her I herd the twins shout an idea. Turning my head I saw Karou-kun turn to his brother and say it. Pouting I sat on the teachers table and listened to their class conversation.

"A test or courage!" they shouted together.

I couldn't help but smirk, showing the fake fangs Tamaki gave me.

"good idea guys" I saw her write down the idea.

This will be the BEST Halloween I ever had. I smiled to my-self and gave them a thumbs up.

**SKIP TO TEST OF COURAGE! **

I was on a team with the twins, Haruhi and the president of the class. Even though this is for the 1st year students I asked if I could join. They happily agreed to it and I was on.

I was swinging on a small pole that was low enough you could pull my shoe off. I told them people were coming and they got into their places. I put the mask on and was ready to jump down. that's what I did I jumped down.

"I will eat your soul…" I said and raised my hand and cupped her cheek causing them to run and get more scared by the others.

Giggling I ran to them.

"Want to go outside? I am kinda hot…." I said and was about to jump out the window. (we were on the main floor so its fine!) everyone fallowed me and we sat outside. It was kinda windy but I didn't mind. Haruhi and the president went and left for some reason, leaving me alone with him. Being bored within seven minutes I asked if he wanted to play true ot dare. He smirked and nodded.

"Karou-kun, Truth or dare?" I asked sitting in front of him.

"Dare" feeling confident huh?

"I dare you to ask out the girl you like right now" I said and crossed my arms. Smiling, my fangs glinting in the night sky.

He turned red and looked away.

"Hey you ok?" I asked now worried I didn't offend him the way I said that dare.

"Will you go out with me…." he asked still not looking at me so all I herd was 'with me'.

"Huh? I didn't hear you. Hold on" I grabbed him face and tore his head to me. "Now say it"

'Will you go out with me?" in a instant I let his face go and stood up, face burning.

I thought for a few minutes and sat down and looked at him in the eye.

"Sure" I said and smiled, hugging him as the wind blew by.

* * *

**Inu-chan: done! Hope you like the ending. It took me hours on what to think how it would go down…. ANYWAYS! Thanks for the new comment/review ****THISISSPARTAAAAAAAAA! Even though it had nothing to do with the story -.-' BUT! that's the way you are so meh. and thanks to everyone else too! you guys are... AMAZING!**

**And sorry if the host club is OOC…. that's the way it had to be for my little idea *Snickers***

**Your up Ice-chan!**


	12. Love Is In The Air

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 12: Love is in the Air**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Oh it's Halloween." I said as I looked at my calendar, "I wonder what I should be."I shrugged and strapped on my helmet and started the engine. A gust of wind passed by making me shiver, I drew my leather jacket closer. I wonder if Eru brought a jacket today. I pushed the kick stand and drove off. I parked my motorcycle to the side and headed to the club room. I opened to see Eru already smiling at me. I took a step back but it was too late, Eru had already grabbed my arm and was dragging me to the changing room. Eru grabbed a dress and handed it to me. "Change into this." She said.

A series of curses and a few kicks in the changing room and I came out the same designed dress except in black, the net leggings were white and the mask was placed on the other side of my head. I stuck the plastic teeth in my mouth and smiled, gaining a series of giggles from Eru. "Let's have a test of courage!" The twins proclaimed.

I rubbed my bare arms awkwardly. "I'm good." I said not really wanting to wear this revealing dress outside.

"Come one Ai!" Eru begged, "Besides we're going to have soo much fun scaring them!"Eru showed me her puppy eyes and I let out a sigh. "Fine, fine, but at least let me put more clothes on.""No can do!" The twins said in unison, "You have to wear that all day~"I hissed. "No!" I said, "It's too cold to be wearing this!"Kyoya pushed up his glasses doing calculations in his head. "You wearing that has increased the amount of male students coming in for you as the "Cool Type"." Kyoya said, "So wear it."

I sighed. "Then I'll pass." I said stubbornly.

Eru frowned but sighed and let it slide this time. I took a seat at one of the empty tables and watched the girls squeal for the other host club members. A cup of hot cocoa was set in front of me. I looked up to see Mori-Sempai wearing a standard suit and a black cape hanging on his shoulders. "Shouldn't you be with Haruhi and the twins?" Mori-Sempai asked me.

I took a sip of the hot cocoa and set the cup back down. "I'm not going to wear this outside." I said showing him what I was wearing.

He nodded his head and sat down beside me and sipped his coffee. "Don't you have to go help someone?" I asked.

"No one is asking for me." Mori-Sempai said.

I nodded my head and took another sip of cocoa. "Natsume, come here." Kyoya-Sempai called.

I got up and headed to him. "What is it Sempai?" I asked.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and showed me his ipad. "Do you remember this?" Kyoya asked.

I looked and gasped. It was during the day we were at the amusement park. "Whe-whe-when was this?" I asked embarrassed.

I was sleeping on the bench and Mori-Sempai was leaning over me and kissing me. I turned to Mori-Sempai to find him causally sipping his coffee. "I need to go." Kyoya-Sempai said, "I'm being called.

I nodded my head and returned to my seat beside Mori-Sempai. "Um…Sempai?" I said.

He turned to look at me. "Um…at the amusement park…when I fell asleep…did…did…did you kiss me?"

I shut my eyes feeling embarrassed. If it wasn't for the lights dimmed down, Mori-Sempai would have seen my tomato face. "I did." He said.

My eyes widened as I turned to look at Mori-Sempai who was staring back at me. If possible my face turned up a few more degrees. "Um…on second thought, I think I'll join everyone outside." I said as I got up and left.

"Wait!" He called but I had already run out the club room.

The boys I passed whistled. I shook my head. Wearing this was ridiculous! I hurried to the designated area where Eru said she and the twins would be. "Eru?" I called.

I walked around the perimeter to see Kaoru and Eru cuddling. My face brightened as I back peddled. "Sorry for interrupting!" I said as I hurried away.

Was everyone getting lovey dovey? I hurried away back into the school building. I wanted to be somewhere alone. I looked at the time. No one would be in the classroom…everyone would be out partying. I opened the door and nearly screamed seeing Haruhi-San and Tamaki-Sempai centimeters from each other lips. I shut the door. "I'm so sorry for interrupting!" I screamed and ran away.

I was so confused. Why would he kiss me? Why would he do something like that? He could have any girl yet he chose to kiss me? Why? I crouched down and covered my ears. "Natsume, what are you doing?"I looked up to see Kyoya-Sempai looking down at me. I grabbed onto his shirt. "I'm so confused." I cried.

He pulled me closer and we stayed like that. "It's alright, I'm here for you." He said.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! You're up Inu-Chan!_**


	13. Flunk the first date

**Inu-chan: I am in way over my head! I joined three clubs at school, Homework, these story's and looking for sheet music for both Soul Eater openings for the flute! (And if you find them tell me! I NEED THEM PLZ)**

**Host Club: … Anyways! **

**Flunk the date**

**Inu-chan: *with Chrona in Mr. Corner* o(T.T)o forever alone…..**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

Hearing foot steps coming, I tried to get out of the hug with Karou-kun but it was to late. She (AKA Ai) found us 'cuddling' as she would call it and I felt my cheeks heat up. I heard her run away yelling sorry and stuff.

Standing up, I took his hand and walked around. People (or should I say 'twinscest fan girls) cam around the corner. Tightening my grip on his hand I ran into the room next to us. He closed the door as we darted inside and I hit my nose on the wall, cause I couldn't stop in time.

"Ow!" I yelped taking both hands to cover my nose.

I went to ask him to get me paper towel, but he was smirking at the sight in front of us. I even felt my mouth turn into a small smile.

Tamaki and Haruhi were kissing.

"Now… this is something new huh Tamaki-san?" I called causing them to open there eyes and jump back.

"Yah M'lord I thought you thought Haruhi was your 'precious daughter'. a father wouldn't hold that kiss for that long" he replied eyes glinting with evil thoughts.

"…. Don't tell anyone! Karou! Eruka! Please! Nobody can find out!" he cried wailing his hands around.

"ok we wont. But you have to come on a date with me and Eruka-chan" he said pulling me close with a smile across his face "Or we tell" he added

"Twins with to much time on their hands are the devils…" he replied, but nodding yes.

"Hey! I never agreed to date 'chu!" I said cheeks red.

"yes you did. I promise it will be fun." he said looking at me with a hint of pink on his face.

"f-fine…"

I hate when I give in so easily…..

**SKIP TO THE DAY OF DATE Eruka's house**

Somehow Haruhi got Aiko to go with Mori-sempi. Anyways we were sitting in my room getting ready. They said it was a fancy ball and it was held at the Twins house. I didn't move from under my covers. I don't want to meet their parents. They wouldn't let us date, cause I am poor and he's Richy Rich. Shivering, Ai uncovered me and the warmth of my blanket.

" Put it back over my head Aiko and Haruhi" I said face in my pink pillow.

"Oh come on. They will like you if you A) sing or B) do gymnastics. that's how you met them anyways" said Haruhi sitting on my bed.

'Fine" I said getting up and into the shower.

**10 minutes later**

The nicest dress I had was a coral pale blue dress that went to my knees, white leggings and my boots (I have them in blue and red also).

I put on my wig and out it in a side pony. I don't want to them to think I'm a freak with my white hair.

I put on pale lip gloss and some light blush.

"I am done. How about you guys?" I asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Yah" was their reply.

Haruhi wore a dark purple dress that went to her feet almost, white flats and a beret in her hair. She had blush on too.

Aiko (surprisingly) wore a cherry red dress (like mine) white high heels and her hair curled. She wore light eye shadow.

"Lets go. Haruhi you ride on Ai's bike"

**Hikaru's and Karou's house**

Parking our rides, I took of my helmet and fixed my hair. I hid behind Ai as she knocked on the door.

"Welcome to Master Hitachiin's ball. May I ask your names?" asked a girl.. Or two twin girls.

"Haruhi, Aiko and Eruka" replied Haruhi.

"Ok thank-you. Please come in" they smiled and led us into the main room, which I awed at.

The twins left to deal with other guests. I found Hunny-sempi and walked to him.

" Yo Hunny-sempi!" I called and he tuned around. He was cute in his tux.

"Eru-chan! You guys came!" he smiled and jumped into Ai's arms causing her to stumble.

"Mmhmm" I nodded and looked around.

You could tell we were out of place. I felt nervous and hid my face.

'Eru-chan? Why are you wearing a wig?" asked the teen boy playing with her blonde wig.

"I don't want people to think I am weird. And I feel out of place. I want to go home!" I said

I felt arms wrap around me and dragged me away from our small group.

I yelped when we came to a sudden stop. I still hit my face.

"Karou! don't treat a lady like that!" I herd a voice call. I bet it was his dad

"Ok ok. Anyways Mom Dad, this is Eruka. My date. She is also from Ouran." he grabbed my shoulder's and spun me around. Yelling again I hide my face in his arm.

'Its ok sweetie. You don't have to be shy" smiled a lady I was guessing was his mom.

I took his arm away from my face and smiled shyly.

"Hello. Mr. and Ms. Hitachiin. Its nice to meet you. I am Eruka Rose Shuzen" and I bowed. I came back up to warm faces.

"Are you the Daughter of Shuzen Co?" ask his dad.

"Um about that… I am from America and I don't have such wealth like you guys. I only entered Ouran because of my skills in music and gymnastics." I said.

The mother held a warm face still but the dad. that's when I felt like I wanted to puke.

"May I speak to you Karou" his dad asked and he got taken away. I felt like I wanted to cry. I knew that would happen. I covered my face again and cried a bit.

"Oh dear, don't cry Eruka-chan. If worst comes to worst I will talk to my husband. I bet you will be together before you could score a another medal in gymnastics." she smiled and took my hands away and wiped my face with a napkin.

"I also herd from Tamaki you have white hair. Is this true?' she asked and I felt like I wanted to punch Tamaki.

"H-Hai.." I said and took off my wing, my white hair falling around my tear-stained face.

"don't cover up such lovely hair" she said and played with it. that's when they came back.

"See Karou! White Hair! No I am sorry" and he walked away. His mother took off after him and yelled at him.

"Eruka…" he said but I took off running.

I will text Ai when I get home. I am leaving. I don't want to stay here any longer.

I got on my scooter and rode home. Once I got there I trashed my helmet on the chair, locked the door, turned on the T.V and cried into the couch falling asleep soon after.

Worst date of my life. And with Karou-kun too.

* * *

**Inu-chan: Done! I have to got to bed now so bye bye! *yawn* **


	14. Baka

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 14: Baka**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

Once I got off my bike, my hair had turned loose from the curls and looked as if they were tousled. I shut off my motorcycle and helped Haruhi off. "Are you alright?" I asked her as she got off.

She smiled and nodded her head. Eru pulled up beside us on her scooter and smiled. "I'm so nervous!" She said.

I patted her shoulder. "Relax, you'll be fine." I said.

She nodded her head and smiled. We knocked on the door and were greeted by twin maids. "Good evening." The said in unison, "Welcome to Master Hitachiin's ball. May we ask for your names?""Haruhi, Aiko, and Eruka.""Come in." The twin maids said as they moved in sync out of the way to let us pass.

We stepped inside to see a dazzling sight. We headed to what I thought was the ballroom had a large table filled with food in the corner and people dancing and talking every where else. "Eru-Chan! Minna-San, you guys made it!" Honey said brightly when he saw us.

I smiled and then was suddenly pounced by Honey-Sempai causing me to stumble back and into someone. I turned around and bowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said still carrying Honey-Sempai.

"Mitsukun." A deep voice said from in front of me, "Behave yourself."Honey-Sempai frowns but reluctantly detaches himself from me. I look up to see Mori-Sempai looking down at me. I blush remembering the picture that I had seen. I look around and spot the food. "Ah, I'm starved Sempai!" I say to Honey-Sempai, "Let's go eat some cake.""CAKE!" Honey-Sempai practically screams as he runs to the table.

I quickly follow behind him to get away from Mori-Sempai. We reach the long over filled table and pile out plates. Honey-Sempai's full of sweets while mine is a mixture. We sit down at a table and chow down on the food. It was so DELICIOUS! I let out a squeal of delight as I take a bit. This is the first time I've had such exquisite and expensive looking food.

"Delicious isn't it Ai-Chan?" Honey-Sempai said putting a spoon full of pudding in his mouth.

I smile and nod my head. "The best!" I say while grinning.

Honey-Sempai smiles back. "That's good."We continue to eat and watch the people chatting and dancing. Ah~ I wish I knew how to dance. They look like fun. I continue to watch the guest dance and sway to the music smiling and laughing as they move. "Ne, Ai-Chan do you want to dance?" Honey-Sempai asked.

I look at him and shake my head. "Sorry Sempai, I don't know how to dance." I admit.

Honey-Sempai's smile brightened. "That's okay! We'll teach you.""We'll?" I repeat.

Honey-Sempai nodded his head and got up from his seat. "Takashi!" Honey-Sempai called.

"Eh?" I let out shocked.

Mori-Sempai comes out of no where and turns to Honey-Sempai. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ai-Chan doesn't know how to dance!" Honey-Sempai informed him, "So I want to teach her! But the thing is that I'm not tall enough to be the lead, so could you be her dance partner?"Mori-Sempai turns to me and I'm not really sure what to do. I bow out of impulse, "Please take care of me." I say.

Mori-Sempai nods his head and takes my hand. The next song is about to play and Mori-Sempai already has one of his hands around my waist and the other out stretched with my hand in it. "You have to put your left hand on his shoulder." Honey-Sempai instructs me.

I nod my head mechanically and place my hand on his shoulder. "You're stiff." Mori-Sempai points out.

I blush and if I didn't know better, I made myself even stiffer. The song for the next waltz began and Mori-Sempai began to move. I followed clumsily and stepping on his foot. "Sorry." I say each time.I mentally beat myself up for stepping on his foot for about the hundredth time. "I'm so sorry." I say.

He doesn't say anything but keeps dancing. The song soon comes to the end and we bow to each other. Honey-Sempai comes bouncing to us with a smile on his face. "You did great Ai-Chan!" He said enthusiastically.

"Thanks." I said drained, "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air.

"Okay~! Don't stay outside too long or you'll catch a cold!""Hai." I reply and head to the veranda.

I open the large glass doors to the veranda and shut the door behind me. I lean against the railing admiring the view of the large lawn. I let out an impressed whistle and watched the people passing by or hanging around the lawn. The grass was as green as could be and the marble sculptures clean and sparkling. The door to the veranda clicked and I turned. No one had come out so I just shrugged it off. I rolled my shoulders and sucked in a deep breath. I head to the door and turn the handle. It clicks but doesn't move. I do it again and then push. I continue to push and then gasp. I couldn't see the inside because of the drawn drapes from the inside. I face palmed myself and shook my head. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I thought each time I slapped myself leaving my forehead a bit red. I sighed and looked down. It wasn't that high up but the problem was…I was wearing a dress. I let out a sigh. If this day could get any worst. I looked down to see that the people who had been outside gone making me even more depressed. I look over the veranda and sigh, I see a movement below and look down to see Eru walking away quickly with her wig off. I observe her movements carefully to see her rubbing her eyes a lot. I sigh. Oh man, something must have happened. I reached to my side and then froze. I looked down at my waist and then sighed. I looked around the veranda and placed my face in my hand. I'm such an idiot! I left my purse on the table! I groaned and leaned against the railing. I look down again to see no one watching and get the brilliant idea of climbing down. I look at the heels and go from heel-to-toe and then took them off. I looked on the sides of the twins' house to see that vines were climbing up the side of the house on the sticks to make a pattern of squares similar to a fence. I carefully climb over to it and slid myself down holding onto the railing as I place one of feet on the fence. It holds and I slowly put more weight on it and it creaks. I put all my weight and wait a few moments before moving. It holds and I slowly lower myself even more. "What are you doing?"I look down too see Mori-Sempai looking up at me.

I blush and cover my dress so that he doesn't see my underwear. And being the idiot I had let go and I had lost my balance and had come crashing down to earth. I screamed and shut my eyes. I preyed my eyes open when I didn't feel pain and looked up to see Mori-Sempai up right carrying me. A scowl placed on his face. "Thank you Sem-""Do you understand how dangerous that was?" Mori-Sempai asked his body shaking.

I didn't speak. A frown was placed on his lips. "What do you think would have happened if I hadn't come out?"I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet. Mori-Sempai sighed and put me down and turned his back to me. "Don't do anything like that again." Mori-Sempai said."Okay." I reply.

He turned to me now glaring at me as if I had insulted him. He opens his mouth but then closes it and heads back in the house. I continue to watch him walk away and sigh. Well, there's no point in sticking around if Eru isn't here. I slip on the heels and head to my motorcycle and slip on my helmet and then scream remembering I don't have either my phone or my keys. I'm a total idiot.


	15. Red Lies

**Inu-chan: hope you all had a good thanksgiving! **

***TWO MESSAGES***

**1) I have a new idea for Mew Mew Disaster and a chapter will be up soon : ) maybe if I have no homework for the weekend, I will get it done!**

**2) I made a new story for my friends and we are all Soul Eater freaks right now, so can you please read it? Its called Death City 5 girls. Thanks if you do read it **

**Host club: Red lies**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

I awoke to Ai opening the door. Standing up I walked to the bathroom to wipe my tear-stained face clean. Came back and put on a small fake smile.

"Hey" I greeted "Why back so early? The party goes in till 12. Its only 11:30pm. Why back?"

"You were not there, Tamaki and Haruhi kissed, and after you went off with Karou-kun I never saw you come back" my smile was replaced with a frown.

"His dad doesn't like me. So being respectful, I left" I said as I grabbed my comb off the table and brushed my hair.

"Oh I see" was all that escaped her mouth as she changed into P.J's and brushed her teeth. "You done?"

I nodded.

"I want to dye my hair red. And see how that goes" I called as I entered my room.

"Eruka….." she said, concern lacing every inch of my name

"It will be fine. Promise" I said as I dove onto my bed and shut the light off. I fell asleep not long after thinking of what they would think of my red hair.

**11:30 am at school next day**

Some people were whispering about the so called 'new girl' when it was me. I sighed and waved at a few that knew me and they waved back. Smiling I played with my new coloured hair.

"Excuse me' asked two voices. Crap. The twins.

"Yah?" I turned around and shocked came across their faces

"E-Eruka-chan? Is that you?!" Hikaru asked as he touched the red locks of hair.

"Yah. Why? I wanted to dye it" I said and shrugged, waving his hand away from my head.

"Why?" Karou asked in a whisper as he went to touch my cheek. I backed away, bangs covering my eyes and body now shaking.

That was it! I finally snapped. I cant take it any longer!

"Why you ask? WHY?! What your dad said yesterday was my last nerve! I hate when people think I'm a freak because of my medical problem! Cause of my white hair! Then they look at me with sorrow and sympathy! I don't need that!" I yelled, and by that time Ai came running and hugged my still shaken body as Tamaki and Haruhi stepped in between me and them.

They went from shock to the emotion I hate the most.

Sympathy.

"Don't look at me with sympathy in your eyes! I HATE IT!" I screamed.

Hunny-sempi and Kyoya took me outside and on a bench covered in cherry blossoms.

"Eru-chan?" Hunny-sempi asked and he sat next to me and hugged me

I hugged him back and cried. I hate being so weak and small. Why do I act so tough and really I am a big fat cry baby inside? I will never find out. When I am in this kind of state me and Aiko call it Red Lies.

Red for all the pain we went though and lies… well it explains itself.

So I am crying rivers of red lies.

As I hugged Huny-sempi I slowly fell asleep. But before I could I asked Kyoya to tell Ai something,

"Kyoya… tell Ai about me and Red lies." I said and it gave him a confused look but he nodded and went away.

Then I slipped into dream world were all of my friends were there waiting for me with goofy smiles.

* * *

**Inu-chan: yah bad ending but…. I DON'T CAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Haha some may know where this is from. :3 sorry if its short. I have to clean my cat's sh** box now. Gross….**


	16. Crash The Sleepover part one

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 16: Sleepover**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"I here by call the sleepover…STARTED!" I yell happily.

Eru smiles and Haruhi claps her hands. I smiled happy about the idea I'd come up with to make Eru feel better.

**This Morning**

Seriously, I didn't think Eru would actually dye her hair! I was shocked to see her head with red hair! I love her white hair even if others don't like it! Well when I found her she was out sleeping in Honey-Sempai's arms. "Ai-Chan!" Honey-Sempai said in an excited whisper, "Eru-Chan fell asleep on me."I look down to see Eru's face tear stained. I frowned. "I'll take her." I say.

Honey-Sempai nods his head and passes her over with his abnormal strength. I put her on my back and heard her mumble something incoherent to my ears. I sigh and shake my head. As I pass people they looked at me and asked me who was on my back. I just shooed them away and headed to my bike. I looked at my bike and groaned. I'm such an idiot. I sighed and looked at her to see her frowning in her dreams. I wonder what she was dreaming about. The light bulb in my head flashed on and I smiled. I looked at my phone and sighed, there was no point going to school since I practically missed half of the day already. I shrugged and walked home. Boys and girls passing by from school or where ever looked at me and the unconscious Eru curiously. "Ne, Onee-Chan what's wrong with the Onee-Chan on your back?" A brave little girl asked me.

I smiled. "Onee-Chan is just a bit tired so, I'm carrying her."The little smiles and nods her head and runs away back to her little group of friends. I smiled and continued walking. When we were smaller it was just me and Eru in our own little world. None of the kids would play with us because of Eru's hair. No matter what we said they wouldn't play. I shook my head. There was no reason to remember that so I focused on walking straight.

After half hour of walking I was getting tired and the next part was going up hill. I sighed exhausted. Eru wasn't as small as she used to be, that's for sure. I pushed her up higher and made my way up the slope struggling every step. I turned to see a limousine beside me and its passenger window rolling down. My eyes widened seeing Mori-Sempai in the car looking at me and then at Eru and opened the door. "Get in." He says.

I look at him and then at the door then to Eru. I sigh he was the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I carefully placed Eru upright in her seat and buckled her in and then myself. The car started to drive. It was awkward in the limousine. I rubbed my aching arms and turned to Eru to see if she was okay. She shifted and then her head suddenly fell on my lap. I gasp and then let out a sigh of relief and start to run my fingers through her falsely colored hair. "You left your motorcycle at the twins' house." Mori-Sempai said.

I nod my head keeping my eyes on Eru's red hair. It's quiet and there is probably still fifteen more minutes till we get to Eru and my place. I sigh and look up at Mori-Sempai to see him staring at me. I gulp down my saliva. "I'm sorry." I say, "About yesterday…I'm sorry for doing something dumb like that. I should have used my head before thin-""It's fine." Mori-Sempai cut in, "I shouldn't have gotten angry at something like that."I clenched my teeth. I could already feel our friendship growing further apart. "No, you were right I shouldn't have done something idiotic like that. I could have gotten hurt if it wasn't for you." I say, "So I'm saying thank you. And if you ever need anything…I'll try to help."

Before Mori-Sempai could say anymore the limousine stopped and the driver had opened the door for me and Eru. "We're here ma'am."I nod my head and carefully take Eru out of the expensive town car. "Thank you for the ride." I tell both the driver and Mori-Sempai.

Mori-Sempai nods his head as the driver shuts the door and hurries to the driver's seat and drives away.

I walk up to our door and fish out the key from my pocket and open the door awkwardly with Eru on me and all. We step inside and I kick off my shoes and set her down on the couch. I let out an exhausted sigh and collapse on the floor beside the couch. I leaned my back against the bottom of the couch and fetched my phone and scrolled through my contacts. I texted Haruhi and placed it beside me and closed my eyes. "Ai…Ai…don't…please." Eru mumbled.

I turn to see Eru reaching out and her face featuring a look of fear and distress. I take her hand and see that her features quickly relax. I kneel in front of her and touch her now red hair and sigh. "Maybe I should do something to my hair too."

I smiled and headed to the bathroom.

**Hours Later (Eru still asleep)**

There's a knock at the door and I hurry to the door. My head feeling much lighter then it was not too long ago. I opened the door to see a shocked Haruhi. "Aiko…you're hair…"I smile. "Do you like?" I ask spinning around to show her my whole head.

She smiles. "It's beautiful."I smile and nod my head. My hair had grown quite long around my bottom (how time flies!). I cut it up a bit over my chest (by myself of course!) and dyed it whitish silver all the way. "You think Eru will be surprised?" I asked.

Haruhi nodded her head putting down her things. She sat down and looked at my new hair style curiously. "Why would you dye your hair?"

I scratched my cheek a bit embarrassed. "Because I want Eru to know that being different doesn't matter." I say, "It's on the inside and if people treat you differently because of the way you look then, they're just a whole bunch of idiots. But, if they were true friends, they wouldn't care about what's on the outside but what's on the inside."

I laughed. "It's corny and all but that's why I did it."Haruhi smiled and stood up. "I'll make us some popcorn."I stood up as well. "I'll show you were the popcorn is."

**Half an Hour Later**

Me and Haruhi were about to start the movie when Eru woke up and stretched. "Good morning princess." I say with a wide grin on my face.

Eru looks at, then looks at me real hard and then rubs her eyes. "I'm still dreaming." Eru mumbled.

I laughed. "If you're talking about my hair then you're sadly mistaken.""You're hair…" Eru said shocked.

"Movie's about to start!" Haruhi said.

I scoot Eru over to make room for both me and Haruhi to sit on the couch. Eru still staring at me in a daze confused. The screen turned black and then turned. We watched Crows Zero I and I was on the balls of my feet the whole time.

**One to Two Hours Later**

"Man I wish I could fight like them!" I say when the movie ends, "I'm so pumped!"I turn to Eru to see her still in a daze but now more awake. Haruhi is smile and getting the movie out. "Do you have the second one?" Haruhi asked.

I smile and look through the shelf, "Oh course!" I say as I show the second movie.

I pop it into the disc drive and hop back to my seat. "Wait, wait, what's happening?" Eru asked now finally back to herself.

"We're having a sleepover silly." I say."I can see that but why?"I shrug. "Can't we have a sleepover when ever we please?"Eru face palms herself and groans. I pat her in the back. "Relax! Enjoy yourself!"**Another Hour or Two**

"That was amazing!" I roar as I get up and stretch.

Haruhi smiles and so does Eru. I go to the kitchen and open the fridge. "Hey, do you guys some soda?"Eru shook her head. I smile and get three Cokes out and sit back down on the couch. "Let's see who can drink theirs' the fastest!" I proclaim."Oh you're going there Ai?" Eru said popping her can open.

I smirk and pop mine open. "I'm going there Eru."Haruhi popped her can open. We stood in a triangle and readied ourselves to drink. "Ready." I say.

"Set." Eru says.

"Go!" Haruhi says.

We bring the cans to our lips and begin chugging it down. "I win."

I finish mine and look at Haruhi shocked. Eru finished hers panting and shocked. "Wow! That was fast!" Eru said.

I laugh and pat Haruhi in the back and then suddenly I burp. Haruhi looks at me and starts dying on the floor so does Eru. "Isn't Haruhi supposed to be the one who burped?" Eru asked as she clutched her sides.

I join in laughing or dying on the floor.

Eru let out a small burp and then Haruhi lets on out too. We laugh some more and end up on the floor our faces red clutching our sides. "That was hilarious." I said wiping the tears on the side of my eyes.

Eru and Haruhi nod their heads in agreement. I smile and get up. "Who wants some s'mores?" I ask heading the fridge.

"You're going to set the house on fire." Eru pointed out.I roll my eyes and get out the stuff for the s'mores and set it near our gas stove and turn it on. I poked the marshmallow with the stick and held it over the fire and smirk at them. "You want some don't you?" I taunt Eru.

She pouts and comes over and snatches a marshmallow and a stick and placed the marshmallow to close and set it on fire. She screamed and then quickly blew it out leaving her marshmallow burnt. Haruhi and I laughed while she glared at the two of us. Once we had made out s'mores we sat down on the floor in the living room and talked until there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." I said and headed to the door.

My eyes widened when I see the twins and all the other males from the Host club at the door. They look back at me in return with the same look. "What are you guys doing here?" I say confused.


	17. Part two of crash the sleepover

**Inu-chan: ok I have things to say:**

**1) will be VERY SLOW on updates and new chapters because my computer's charger is broken, sister wont let me use hers for reasons and yah….**

**2) I am sorry for those who are also reading Mew Mew Disaster! Got a flash into the furture then THIS happens! SO SORRY! But I am working on it in my English classes if I don't get caught.**

**Host club: Crash the sleepover part 2**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V **

I rather not explain the worst dream I had so I am going to skip that ok?

Anyways when I awoke I saw Haruhi and Ai with white hair. What in the world happened when I was out?! And about three hours later or something and after one burnt marshmallow (Grrrrrr…) a knock was herd.

I was talking to Haruhi about the musical the music club is going to perform, then I herd Ai said "What are you guys doing here?"

Standing up, puzzled I walked over and saw everyone. I grabbed my coat from the counter top and hung it over my head. I looked at everyone then I saw Karou look away. I sighed.

"What's up? W-why are you guys here?" I asked, a bit shaken up

"To check up on you" said Kyoya as he closed the book.

"Well I am fine. Can we get back to our sleep over?" I asked, nibbling on my s'more. Bad move.

"can we sleepover aswell?" asked the small, older boy

"I don't know…." I said

Hikaru comes over, takes off my coat (That I am trying to get back) and smiled.

"Aw come on please?' he asked already in our house.

"AW! Fine!" I yelled.

**Nine at night**

Turns out it was fun and not as lame as I thought I was going to be. We went and bought more s'mores, drank pop and eaten chips, watched Dodgeball and Austin Powers **(Don't own any of them)** and Hunny almost pass out to the sugar drop every so often, and we dared Tamaki to kiss Hauhi. Now (Do to the twins…) we are playing spin the bottle. I really don't like this game. Especially if you play it with THEM. Who, has probably ridged it.

We had made new rules so nobody had to kiss anyone on the lips it they didn't want to ( I know that's not how you play it but we are all to good of friends to ruin it by the game).

Here are the rules:

Top of head

Cheek

Lips

Hand

Or forehead.

So since this sleepover was for me, I went first.

I spun it and it landed on the hyper, bunny loving little boy.

I kissed the top of his head while he smiled. I saw Karou twitch and giggled to myself.

"My turn!" Aiko screamed happily.

She spun it so hard, it went out of the circle but somehow it still landed on Mori-sempi. I smirked while she blushed bright red.

He kissed her on the cheek. That made her go more red if its possible.

This seemed to go on for almost two hours till Hunny-sempi fell asleep and Kyoya wanted to go to bed. Nobody said no to both of them because they wanted to live to see the sun.

So we set up blankets and stuff on the ground, the couch's and a few chairs.

We somehow got the couch to be bigger so two people could fit on it. The twins took the couch while Hunny-sempi took the chair cause he is small enough. The rest of us laid on the ground.

I turned off the light as everyone was asleep. I smiled.

"Thanks Ai for doing this and for dying you hair" I whispered to myself. I walked to my bed and giggled when I saw the twins. Like brand new baby's not wanting to be separated. I found that really cute.

'Karou…. I don't care what your dad thinks…. I want to be with you' I said in my mind and kissed his forehead, causing him to stir.

I giggled and closed my eyes, smiling.

I have the most greatest friends huh?

* * *

**Inu-chan: well that was faster than I thought it was going to be… haha. also i am sorry if it seemed rushed! dont want my computer to die on me!**

**Anyways your up Ice-chan!**

**Love you all!**

**Inu-chan **


	18. The Beginning of the Masquerade Ball

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 18: The Beginning of the Masquerade Ball**

* * *

_Good evening ladies and gentlemen_

_You are all welcome to partake in our school tradition of the Masquerade Ball._

_All students are welcomed to participate but, all must have a partner._

_Ad the end of the event, there will be a prize. Be prepared for anything_

_-Your Loving Principal_

**Aiko's POV**

"Ne, Eru, let's go to this." I said showing Eru the invitation Friday morning.

She looked it over and shrugged. "Not my thing." She said as she continued to comb her hair.I pouted confused. Eru loved dances! I looked at her. "Who are you and what have you done to my Eru?"Eru looked at me as if I was retarded. "Seriously?" She said.

I shrugged. "How come you don't want to go?" I asked.

"Well first," Eru said pointed to the writing, "It says you must have a partner.""That will be me." I said with a grin plastered on my face.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The principal obviously meant a boy and girl partner."I sighed. "Then why don't you ask a guy?" I asked, "This is the twentieth century, things have changed!""No duh!" Eru said rolling her eyes. "I just…""You just what?" I asked curious.

She looked at her phone and gasped. "We're going to be late!" She said grabbing her stuff.

I looked at the clock and let out a dictionary full of curses and grabbed my helmet. "I'll give you a ride." I said tossing her my spare helmet.

She nodded her head and clipped it on. I sped away (don't do this kids or people who own a motorcycle!) to class.

We barely managed to make it on time but of course our teacher lectured us or our tardiness. The twins snickered as we sat in our seats. "Why are you guys late?" They asked curiously.

"Because I was busy dreaming about you." Eru joked to Kaoru.

A deep blush spread across his face. I smirked while Eru laughed while oblivious to his red cheeks. Kaoru shook his head and slapped his cheeks to hide the blush on his face. "Did you hear about the ball?" He asked trying to change the subject.

Eru nodded her head and blushed. Kaoru scratched the back of his head. "Do you…you know…wanna go with me?" He asked.

Eru blushed a thousand shades of red. The teacher cleared his throat to get our attention. "If you want to do that, do that after my class." He said.

The class laughed at the blushing couple. I smiled and clapped my hands. Yay!

Classes had passed rather quickly and I hurried to kendo. People still gave me strange looks when they saw my silver/white hair. I just shrugged it off though. I headed to the kendo hall to see no one was there except for Mori-Sempai. "Sempai?" I called confused, "Where's everyone else?"Mori-Sempai turned and shrugged. "They left to prepare for the dance."I nodded my head. "You're not going with the Host Club?" I asked.

He shook his head. I frowned, I bet he already asked another girl. I let out a hefty sigh and looked around. "Well, then I guess since there's no club activities today, I'll go to one of the other sports." I said turning around."You do other sports?" He said.

I turned and nodded my head. "That was the only way I could get a full scholarship here. The conditions were that I play a large variety of the sports here and excel at them."He nods his head. I wave and walk out. "Hey." He calls.

My heart pounds loudly against my chest as I turn to face him. "What's up?" I ask.

"Are you going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, I don't have a dress-""Then go to the twins' house and they will have something prepared for you." He said.

He took out his phone and was already texting someone. He shut it and nodded his head. "Go there in a few hours."I nodded my head a bit confused. Was Mori-Sempai asking me to the ball? I shook my head, probably not. But as I headed to the soccer field, it didn't keep my heart from hammering at my ribs.

**Few Hours Later**

I hurried to the locker room, took a quick shower and hurried to my baby. I slipped on the helmet on my wet hair and started the engine. I kicked the kickstand up and zoomed to the twins' home. The door was already open with their twin butlers waiting for me. "Hello Eru-Chan." They said.

I nod my head and hurry upstairs to the twins' room. "That's adorable!" A girl squealed, "You have to but this bracelet with it!"I opened the door and my eyes widened. The room was filled with shiny and expensive dresses and jewelry. Eru let out a sigh of relief seeing me. "Welcome." She said.

I looked around squinting a bit because of the reflecting lights. Before I realized it, some women were around me already measuring and touching my hair and things like that. Soon I was pushed into a changing room and then dressed. Hands brushed against me making me feel reeeaaaallllyyy irritated. "Get off me!" I growled.

The ladies backed up and smiled. My eye was twitching. Eru gasped as well with her hands over her lips.

I smiled, she looked breath taking. Her crimson hair was swept up into an elegant bun and the loose strands were curled and fell perfectly around her. A silver pin held the bun securely together. Dangling from her ears were black sapphire hoop earrings. A beautiful crimson, black laced chocker wrapped around on her neck with a large diamond at the middle of her throat. Place on her face was a beautiful black mask that showed many intricate designs and a few diamonds incrusted on it. Two silk ribbons held it securely around her face. Her lips were a dark red just like her hair giving her a naughty look. She wore the black strapless corset punk rock cyber goth dress with lace trims. She wore black cotton gloves that reached up to her elbows that had lace trim were her hands began. A beautiful ruby ring was placed on her left middle finger while on her right wrist a beautiful silver bracelet clamped onto her delicate wrist with a black stone at the middle of it with smaller diamonds surrounding it. Her legs were bare and her pale skin gave her a glowing look as if she was nocturnal. At her feet were three inch black silk laced shoes. Eru fidgeted under my gaze. "Do I look funny?" She asked giving me a little spin.

I laugh and shake my head. "You look gorgeous!" I say.

She snorted. "Not as pretty as you though." She said nudging her head to the mirror for me to look.

I walked over to the mirror and gasped escaped from my lips. "Ah the mask!" One of the women said hurrying and slipping the mask over my hair and over my face.

My jaw dropped and the women looked at me satisfied with their work. A golden mask twined together in intricate designs and sprinkled with diamonds covered half of my face. I touched my face to see if it was really me. A white and black diamond band was placed on my right hand's middle finger and covering my elbow down to my wrist was a dark purple with black lace with a silk string crossing over it. A pair of braided gold and silver earrings hung matching the mask. A beautiful gold and pearl hair pin designed as flowers laid snuggly in my bun. It showed nicely in the silver and white hair. A purple chocker with a small sculpture of a woman made of ivory was surrounded by black sapphires. Along the edges of the chocker were black frills at both ends. My dress was the same matching purple and covered my feet and fell in waves. It hung snuggly to my upper body and flowed out. I lifted up my dress to examine the high purple and black laced heels placed on my feet.

I heard the sound of a camera and spun around. Eru was taking pictures. "Hey!" I screamed out in embarrassment.

I was about to rush over to her, but I was held back. "If you move like that, our work will go to waste!" One of the women said huffing.

I sighed and settled down. "Well I better find a way to get on my bike.""Who said you were going on your bike?" Kaoru said, "Wearing that?""I think she lost a few brain cells brother." Hikaru said.

"Hey!" I screamed.

"They're right." Eru agreed.

I sighed.

We ended up taking a limousine to the dance. Boys and girls wearing fancy expensive dresses watched as the limousine we were in stopped. The butler opened the door and extended his hand out to Eru after the twins got out. She gladly took it and stepped out. Gasps and murmurs went around. I sighed. "Miss Natsume?" The butler said trying to gain my attention, "They are waiting."I nod my head and step out. I grab the dress and lift it up so I don't step on the bottom and trip. The same murmurs and gasped rang out except seeming much louder. I followed Eru and the twins as we headed inside. "Who are your partners?" The person at the front said.

Kaoru grabbed Eru by the waist. "She's mine." He said.

Eru blushed under the mask and nodded her head. They were let in leaving me and Hikaru. I look up at him to see him smiling. "Shall we go?" He asked.

I smile and nodded my hand taking his hand.

* * *

**Inu-chan: sorry for the long wait! i am baned from using my computer (so im being sneaky about it) for family reasons. and also if you think im not updating Mew Mew, its becasue i am thinking of the back flash of everything. so that may take a while. if not updated by Nov. 24. 2012, feel free to PM me and rant :P Also can you give me ideas? **

**Host club: she needs an idea beacuse she has never bin to anything THIS fancy. and also hope she never will be (minus prom).**

**Inu-chan: shut-up! yah i need ideas on what to do :P See yah**


	19. May I RE-DO

**Inu-chan: the last one was bad so I am redoing it. that's all.**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

As he lead me inside all I did was awe at the sight. Many were dancing, talking and having a great time. We spotted our group and walked over to them. To be honest, I think Haruhi should dress like a girl for these kind of events. Its not going to kill her. Plus when I was walking to a table in the club the other day, she paid off her debt. Well that's not my problem. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Hunny tugging at my arm.

"Yes?' I asked

"Karou-kun is trying to get your attention." he pointed over to him standing, talking to Kyoya about who knows what.

"thanks Hunny-sempi" I bowed and walked over.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked and tilted my head

"wanna dace?" he asked and stuck out his hand. I blushed and nodded.

He lead me to the dance floor as a slow song went on. I mentally cursed at the guy. I don't really know how, but I wrapped my arms around his shoulder.

'This is nice' I thought and smiled at him. 'I think I found my prize already'

**Time skip to later in the night**

We danced with a few more people. Well a few and Hunny. He only spun around. I only laughed at the small teen.

The principal went on the stage and everyone went silent.

"Ahem! My I have Eruka Shuzen and Aiko Natsume, please come to the front of the school. It is very important." and with that he walked off and everyone was dancing. Me and her looked at each other and went. But Mori-sempi and Karou HAD to come. Damn….

"I wonder what's it about." I said and went to remove my mask as we neared the front. As the two people there herd our foot steps, they turned to look at us. I froze and Aiko made a squeak sound. Looking into my eyes were angry purple eyes.

"Hello Eruka" she said, voice silky smooth. "I thought you were at home studying with Aiko. Not here partying with these boys!" she screamed and pointed to the guys.

"Its not what you think it is!" I said

"Remove that mask at once Eruka. And take your hair out of that bun" she demanded.

I did as I was told and let my red hair fall. the lady made a horror squeak and pointed at the red-ness in my hair.

"what have you done to your hair?! You know it will never work! Look! Your white hair is peaking though!" she said and covered her mouth.

"M-Mom…." I said as I looked down.

"MOM YOU CANT DO THAT!" I hear Aiko shriek. That is never a good sign.

My mom went up to the boys and Karou looked worried and Mori-sempi was… well him.

"Go back to the party boys. We will deal with our daughters and don't want you here." she hissed.

"No Mom! He's my date for tonight! Please can we talk about this later?" I looked into my moms eyes, pleading for her to say yes.

"What do you think?" she looked over to Ai's mom. And she nodded.

"Well…" she stated.

* * *

**Inu-chan: I think that's all better. Ice-chan its your turn!**


	20. Up all night

**Our Crazy Adventure**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 20: Up All Night**

**Aiko's POV**

* * *

I was let in with Hikaru and we danced like fools. I spun around with Honey-Sempai giggling and flying across the dance floor. I then took the hand of Kyoya-Sempai who just gave me his usual prince like smile. "Are you feeling better?" He asked as we danced.

I nodded my head keeping my eyes away from his fearing to blush. "Thank you…for before."He chuckled and spun you around. "What a strange girl." He said and let go.

I spun and spun and when I was about to stop, another pair of hands were around me and we continued to dance. I looked up to see dark eyes staring down at me. I looked at his attire and smiled, it reminded me of the 18th century. The song turned slow and I mentally face palmed myself. Great! We got closer and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his snaked around my waist. I blushed at the warmth I felt between us…or was it just me? We slowly turned. The silence made me feel awkward. "So, how do you like the dance?" I asked.

I mentally kicked myself in the shin. Great topic Aiko! "It's alright." He said bluntly.

I nodded my head feeling my face heat up. My feet were now showing signs of pain and this slow dancing was excruciating! And the thing I prayed for happened. My foot gave way and I nearly crashed on the ground into a heap of violet. But I did not feel the pain of the marble floor but the arms around me tightening bringing me closer. I could feel his heart beating in a fast rhythm almost going as fast as mine.

I looked up to see him looking straight down at me. I could feel my face turning pink. I stood up and smiled. "Thanks." I said embarrassed.

He nodded his head but we stayed staring into one another's eyes. "Sempai?" I said.

"Hm?" He answers.

I look at his lips and then back up to his face. I don't know where to look. His head leans lower. I shut my eyes preparing myself for what's about to happen. Suddenly, the music stops and the sound of the principal's voice can be heard booming. "Ahem! May I have Eruka Shuze and Aiko Natusme please come to the front of the school, it is very important."I look at the principal confused. Mori-Sempai's arms disappear from around my waist making me feel slightly colder. I hurry to the front a bit angry that I didn't get to finish what was happening. I gasped blushing at the thought. I shook it out of my mind. I met Eru half way with the same confused look I have. "What's going on?" I ask her.

She shrugs and then gasped putting her hands to her mouth. I look forward and groan. The two woman turn wearing their women business suits with both their arms crossed. If it weren't for their different hair colors, I would have thought they were twins. Eru's mother's frown deepened and a look of disappointment filled her eyes. I sighed and turned to my mother who had that cold stone look like a cop. "I demand an explanation of why you are not home as you're supposed to be studying!" Eru's mother snapped.

"The principal invited us." Eru said meekly

I frowned but kept my mouth shut. "And who gave you the right just to up and go to some party leaving the house **I **paid for, for some party? You know better than this Eruka!" Eru's mother snapped, "We're taking you back home."Eru's eyes widened. I clenched my fist holding back what I was saying. Eru can take care of this. "We have dates!" Eru said, "We can't just up and leave them like that!"Her mother practically snorted. "We're taking you home right now!" She said strictly.

"B-but, our dates!" Eru stuttered.

I turned from the sound of footsteps to see Kaoru and Mori-Sempai coming. Oh great I sighed. Eru's mother turned to mine who was now looking at the boys coming towards us. "What do you think we should do?" Eru's mother asked.

I looked at my mother who stared back at me. "We're taking you home." My mother said sternly, "Besides, you do not have the time or money to go to these sorts of occasions. And besides that, where did you get those dresses?"

"A-a-a fri-end." Eru answered.

My blood was boiling. I was tired of my mother running my life even though she was never in it. "This is a school event mother," I say keeping my voice calm, "The principal has stated that this occasion is mandatory for students to attend. And such events as this are to raise both school spirit and activity awareness."Eru's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. I smirked inside my head but kept my face expressionless or else my mother would become suspicious. The side of my mother's lip turned up slightly in a mocking manner. "Oh, do continue." My mother beckoned me on.

I cleared my throat. "Meaning, if Eru or I do not participate in this event we will no longer have our scholarship," I stated, "If you read the outline of our agreement of what we must do to keep our scholarship it states that we are required participates in such events."

My mother turned and began walking back to the car. "Do as you please." My mother said she walked away.

I smirked triumphantly as I watched both our mothers walk away. I could hear sniffles behind me. I turned to see Eru holding back her tears. I gasped confused. I hurried over to Eru and wiped her tears with my handkerchief. "Why are you crying, baka?" I asked with a smile on my face.

She sniffled and let out a shaky breath. "Because, Ai looked so cool!" She said.

I couldn't help but laugh. I patted her shoulders. "That's what friends are for dummy." I said.

Kaoru and Mori-Sempai came. Kaoru whistled. "That was pretty awesome." He said.

I smirked. Eru gasped and touched her face. "My make up!" She screamed and ran inside.

I laughed harder. Kaoru smiled and followed after her leaving me cracking up and a quiet Mori-Sempai. I stopped and smiled up at Mori-Sempai. "Yo," I said.

He nodded his head. I looked up at the sparkling sky dotted with shinning diamonds. I groaned realizing how much my feet were hurting and kicked the heels off. "They're killing me." I tell Mori-Sempai who just watched me.

He nodded his head. I blushed at my barbaric attitude. "Hoy, do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked.

I turned to him shocked and confused. I smiled and nodded my head. He whipped out his phone and put in a call. He looked me over and then himself and began taking off some of his clothes. I gasped and looked away. "It's too hot." He mutters to himself.I nod my head. He shut his phone. "They'll bring us a change of clothes as well."I nodded my head a bit embarrassed.

**Minutes Later**

Two cars come and both car doors open. Butlers come out of both cars holding bags. I nodded my head appreciating it and quickly changed. I came out from behind a bush to find Mori-Sempai already done and in the driver seat of the sports car. I squealed with delight seeing the beauty. "This is the coolest car I've ever seen!" I said, "Is this yours?"

He nodded his head. I smiled. I almost forgot Sempai is already a senior. I gasped and frowned at the thought. He'll be gone next year. My heart ached. He readjusted everything and started the car and drove off. I watched the sparkling buildings pass us and the stars flashing by. I couldn't help but admire the sight. The cooling breeze against my face was just like riding my motorcycle. I stuck my hands up and laughed. Mori-Sempai looked at me from the corner of his eye and his brow rose. I couldn't help but laugh. "It's accelerating!" I laughed, "I never want this to end!"He smirks. "Where shall we go?" He asked.

I looked around and pondered the question and smiled. "Why not go to a movie?" I asked.

He nodded his head and drove off the theater. The streets were practically empty I was surprised to see that the theater was even open. The ticker master eyed us funny seeing us as teenagers at this time. "20 bucks." He said.

Mori-Sempai nodded his head and handed him the cash and in return he got the two tickets. "Thanks." I said embarrassed.

He nodded his head. "Popcorn?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I'll go get the seats." I said and headed to the theater.

I went inside to find no one inside. I blushed at the thought it would only be Sempai and me in the theaters. My heart began to race. I sat down in the middle of the theater and watched the previews. Mori-Sempai sat beside me, placing the popcorn bag on my lap. "Thanks." I said putting a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

We watched in silence. I jumped seeing the zombie. My eyes widened at times and I closed my eyes during the movie.

As the movie was progressing my eyes began to shut and droop. I was dozing off. I yawned as I watched but my eyes just wouldn't stay open. My eyes shut and I slipped and my head rested snuggly on Mori-Sempai's shoulder.

**Normal POV**

Aiko had fallen asleep on Mori's shoulder and her light breathing and sleeping face brought a small smile onto Mori's face. He couldn't help but watch her sleep and wonder…what she was dreaming about.


	21. Impress

**Inu-chan: As we left off with our parents, Eruka running to fix her make-up and Aiko dozing off at the movies with Mori.**

**Host Club: Impress our crushes**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

After Ai talked with our moms, I darted to the nearest bathroom. I slammed my mask on the table and washed my face. Ah clear face. I looked around the room.

'Ok nobody is in here' I thought to myself as I pulled out of the plant my tank-top and P.J bottoms. Yes I hid my clothes here so at night I wouldn't come home in a dress that cost more than my house.

I changed and stepped out, and slung my dress over my shoulder. I put my mask on so nobody could see me. Or so I thought.

"Why are you in those?" asked Karou as he came and leaned on the wall. I glared through my mask and looked at HIS outfit.

"What are you? Some knight from the 18th century?" I asked and raised my brow.

"Ask M'lord about it. Anyways, if you are changed out of that, should I drive you home?" he asked as he grabbed my shoulder.

"You mean your PARENTS car? You cant drive yet" I snickered as I followed him.

"Mr. Hitachiin. Ms. Shuzen." Said the driver as he bowed. He went to open the door for us, but I beat him to it.

"Its ok. I got it." I smiled at him and turned to Karou "This is how you do it when you're a commoner like myself." I said and flung the door open and went inside.

I threw the dress to the side and put my feet on the seat next to me. I couldn't help myself as I stared at Karou.

`Why are you being so nice to me?`` I asked. I know that they hated everyone when their were in middle school. I know that for a fact. I went

there with my cousin. For a trip to see her. And I walked around the campus with Alexandria. (that's her name).

_Flashback_

_``Hey Alexandria, I wonder why we are here.`` Said Eruka_ _as she and her cousin walked around and found a court yard in the middle of the huge school._

_``I don't know why Eruka.`` _

_Eruka and Alexandria walked around some more and came to a second year classroom. Being Alex and Eru, they slam the door open and look inside to find two boys by a window sill looking distance._

_Eruka frowned at the two. For rich kids, they seem….different. _

_``Yo! What are you to doing? you should be outside!`` Shouted Alex and she walked to them and put her hands on her hips and wore a angry stare._

_Eruka face palmed and walked to her as the boys looked at her with angry stares as well. Well how rude! She didn't do anything yet!_

"_Alexandria lets go. Auntie told us not to be gone for so long." she said and tugged at her shirt._

"_What are ten year olds doing in middle school?" they spat at once. That got Alex and Eruka blood boiling. Alex was in her third year of middle school and Eruka was in her third year and those people were second year._

"_Excuse me but I know for a fact were older than you people. Damn second years. Were third years!" Eruka spat. And with that they walked off, hand in hand._

_End of flash back_

"… Well-" he began but the car stopped and the butler opened the door for me.

"Your home Ms Shu-" he got swept off his feet as my mother grabbed my arm and yanked me out.

"Eruka! Thank goodness your back!" she said and hugged me. I felt something odd, so I broke apart to see her glaring at Karou.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Hello. You must be Eruka-chan's mom" he said and got out.

"Well nice to meet you. I'm Yūgao Shuzen. And you are?" she asked

"Karou Hitachiin. Nice to meet you too" he smiled.

"Well Karou but me and Eruka must be going. She has some studying to do." my mother smiled as she waved him good bye.

**Hour later**

"Mom im going to sleep!" I called from my room and shut the lights off.

"Night!" she called and I smiled.

**Next day ~Saturday at the mall~**

Me, Aiko and our moms went to the mall today and shopped. I kinda like going but its not my first thing to do. I saw this cute outfit and my mom said me and Aiko could look around when they went to get coffee.

I grabbed my size and walked into a changing room.

I put on a peach tank-top with frills over my chest, red jeans that were cut to make shorts and a white fish net hand thing. Sorry don't know what those are called.

I came out and showed her and she smiled. I went back in to change into my baggy sweat pants and blue tank top.

We went and paid for it. My mom came back and told me Karou would be nice to have as a son-in-law. I paled from my already pale face and coughed. Aiko's mom did the same thing but with Mori-sempi. I now know the reason we went shopping.

To impress our crushes.

.

.

.

.

I hate moms at times like these!

* * *

**Inu-chan: well that's really all for now! ^^" im sorry but I thought this would be a nice little story about bonding then the real reason! This I based on person experience. But Ai was not a friend. More like a twin.**

**Anyways buh-bye!**

**Also I just realised I spelt Kaoru's name wrong XD**


	22. Jealousy

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 22: Jealousy**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

I coughed as my Okaa-San said that Mori-Sempai would be a good son-in-law. I looked at her as if she was crazy but she had already turned to start some gossip with Eru's Okaa-San. I let out a sigh and turned to Eru who had paled from her mother's words. "Eru, you okay?" I asked patting her on the shoulder.

She nodded her head and smiled. "That was real weird." She said, "Okaa-San never wanted me to date."I chuckled. "Okaa-San never liked any guy I brought home."Eru turned and laughed at me. "She wouldn't even let you go out of her sight if you had a guy friend over.""Same with you wasn't it?" I said in return and let out a chorus of laughs.

"What are you two girls laughing about?" Our mothers inquired.

"A secret." I said winking at my mother who gave me that frowning look.

My mother's phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?" She said in her business voice.

She smiled. "Yes, I understand. That's great. I'll be there soon."She shut her phone and said something to Eru's mother and they turned to us. "We have to go girls, we'll be back and pick you up.""Don't worry, we'll catch the train or something." I said.

They nodded their heads and left. I let out a sigh of relief from the tension I was feeling. "Now that they're gone, what do you want to do Eru?" I asked.

She blushed and played with her fingers. I smirked and unlocked my phone. "I'll call Kaoru." I said.

She gasped. "How'd you know?" She asked amazed.

"It's written all over your face."Eru touched her face feeling insecure. I chuckled and dialed his number. "What's up?" Kaoru answered.

"Are you free?" I asked.

He muttered something. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"Come to the mall.""Uh…okay can I ask why?""Because Eru's here."There was a moment of silence. "I'll be there soon. Should I bring Mori-Sempai?" He asked.

I blushed and shook my head. Mori-Sempai had carried to my bed and I was so embarrassed with him tucking me in. "No, its fine. He's probably busy with practice or something.""I can ask-""No, it's fine! We'll meet you at the foot court.""Alright." He said.

I hung up and gave Eru the thumbs up and her face lit up like Christmas lights. I smiled and looked at the time. "Well we have time to spare, you want to walk around?"Eru nodded her head. "Where do you want to go?" She asked as we began to walk around the mall.

I looked around. "Hmm…You want to look at the Abercrombie models?" I asked nudging Eru on the side.

Eru snorted. "Sure." She said.

We headed to the Abercrombie store to see girls squealing in front of the store and Eru gasped. "What?" I asked, "Are one of the models doing something gross?"Eru shook her head. "No…one of them is Mori-Sempai."My eyes nearly bungled out of my head as I looked to see Mori-Sempai wearing a pair of straight faded blue jeans shirtless with his boxers peeking out from his jeans. I frowned seeing all the girls staring at him. Eru laughed seeing my expression. "Should we talk to him?" Eru asked.

I shook my head and looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing baggy shorts and a plain sweater. "I don't think he'd recognize us wearing this."Eru looked at her to herself and blushed. "Oh god Kaoru is going to see me like this!"

I smiled. "What about the clothes we bought?" I asked.

She smiled and let out a squealed and hugged me. "Why didn't we think of this sooner? Let's change."I laughed and nodded my head. "Yes, yes."

I looked at my hands and face palmed myself and groaned. "What's wrong?" Eru asked.

"I didn't buy anything." I groaned.

Eru looked and laughed. "Then let's get you something!" She said pulling my hand.

I groaned and as we walked we passed girls wearing different outrageously thin clothes for this weather. "Aren't they cold?" I asked.

"Price of beauty." Eru said smiling.

I sighed. Compared to Eru I was a hobo while she was the fashion queen. We headed inside the store the workers greeted us with those forced smiles. "Hiyah! How can I help you?" A girl asked who was wearing waaayy too much make up.

"Some winter clothes outfits that would look good with her." Eru said putting me in front of her.

The girl smiled and nodded her head and hurried away. My brown hair was coming in and gave my hair fading color from white to light brown to dark brown. The girl hurried back and pulled me in to a changing room. "Come out when you're done." She said.

I groaned but followed. I removed my clothes and slipped on the new ones. I turned and nodded my head. I didn't actually mind wearing this. I opened the door and Eru gasped. "That's adorable. I fidgeted in the outfit. I was wearing a Cashmere high-collar Jacquard Weave Sweater that was cream at the top and with a design near my chest and then the rest black with white dots and black dots on the cream top. As a bottom I wore a mini skirt with layers that faded from black to grey and then finally to white. "We have the perfect shoes to go with it and socks too!" The woman said hurrying to get them.

She got them and I slipped them on. The socks went over my thighs but there was still some skin still exposed between the socks and the skirt. I slipped on a pair of shin high faded out grey army boots. "You look adorable!' The clerk said.

I smiled. "Thanks."The male worker whistled. "Oh what about a hat?" The clerk said and got a cream colored winter beret with a pom pom at the center. "KAWAII!" The girl screamed.

"Really?" I said feeling self-conscious.

Eru gave me the thumbs up. "Hot." She said.

I smiled. "How much does it cost?" I asked taking out my wallet.

The man smirked and waved his hand. "Let me buy you something to eat and I'll call it even."My eyes widened. "No way." I gasped.

"Boss?" The clerk said.

The man shushed her with his hand. "So what do you say? Something to eat and after you're free to go."I turned to Eru who shrugged. "Alright." I said.

He smiled. "I'll grab my stuff."Eru pulled me to the side. "I'll be waiting at the food court. If anything happens, call me alright?" Eru said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes and watched her leave. The man came back and he wasn't that bad looking. Slim figure and I could see a few muscles peeking through his short sleeve shirt. He couldn't be more than a couple years older than me and Eru. "I didn't introduce myself did I?" He asked as we walked out of the store.

I shook my head. "Natsume Yamazaki." He said.

I chuckled. "Aiko Natsume."He smirked. "That's cool."

I nodded my head. "So where would you like to eat?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Anywhere is fine." I said.

We passed the Abercrombie store but I couldn't see Mori-Sempai anywhere. "Do you see someone you know there?" Natsume-San asked seeing my eyes wandering to the store.

I shook my head. "I thought I did, just my mistake."He chuckled and we talked as we walked. As we walked people stared and whispered. We ordered some soba and ate it at one of the tables at the food court. "This isn't half bad." I said.

He nodded his head. "I eat this all the time."I laugh. "That's so bad for you!"He laughed along with me and we were acting as if we had known each other for a long time. After we finished I didn't really know what to say. "Thank you for lunch and the clothes Natsume-San." I said and bowed.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "No prob." He said, "Hey…do you want to hang out some other time?"I looked around, I didn't really want to but I didn't want to say no either. "Um… I-""Natsume?" A deep voice called.

We both turned and my eyes widened when I saw Mori-Sempai looking at my curiously. "Who's this?" Natsume."Um…this is my Sempai. Mori-Sempai this is Natsume…he works at the store where I got this clothes."Mori-Sempai looked at Natsume coldly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away in toll. "Thank you for everything you've done." He said as he walked away.

"Wait!" Natsume called but he did not follow.

I ran/jogged after Mori-Sempai's long strides. "Mori-Sempai slow down!" I said.

He stopped and I ran into his back. I groaned and rubbed my noise. I let out a squeak as I was pushed against an invisible fold in the wall where no one could see us. "Who was he?" Mori-Sempai asked.

"Um…Natsume Yamazaki." I said, "He works at the store I got this clothes from. I was going to pay but he said I didn't have to pay if I went with him for lunch so I went…"I didn't know what else to say. His gaze was intense causing me to look down. "That's it?" Mori-Sempai asked.

I nodded my head. He slowly backed away and turned his back to me. "I saw your friend at the food court with one of the twins." Mori-Sempai said.

I nodded my head. "Mm."Mori-Sempai then started walking and then a question popped to my head. "Are you jealous?" I blurted out.

I immediately covered my mouth regretting say that. Mori-Sempai turned with a slight blush on his face. His face looked adorable. He quickly turned and walked away. "Wait Sempai!" I said as I raced after him. I grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "You're walking to fast for me." I said.

He stopped and turned slightly. "Sorry." He whispered, "For overreacting."I smiled and shook my head. "It's alright."He showed me the tiniest of smiles and walked like that. Him in front and me behind him holding onto the back of his shirt. I'm pretty sure the people we pasted or who saw us thought we were a couple and that made me happy.

* * *

**Inu-chan: OH MORI-SEMPI YOU JELLY xD**

**Anyways see yah next chappy :3**


	23. How about this

**Inu-chan: *sighs* OK this I know took sometime BUT it is near X-mass and I needed to shop for everyone! Hard when you have two families! Anyways! This is what happens when Eruka leaves to go find ****Kaoru.**

**Host club: How about this?**

* * *

**Eruka's P.O.V**

Once I got changed I ran to the food court looking for him. My eyes scanned the area and came by a place with tons of girl teens. Wondering I shoved my way through and wished I didn't.

There in the middle is Kaoru and Hikaru doing…..

You guessed it….

There brotherly love act.

Most girls were screaming and blushing. All I can say is gross.

Clearing my throat I gave a cold stare to the girls who went away fast. I watched them go away and turned to the guys.

"Really? In the middle of the mall?!" I said, having a pissed off aura.

"Eru-chan!" they said and hugged me, almost knocking me over.

"Yes yes its me! Get off please! People are staring!" I said blushing and shoved off the brothers off me.

"Well Kaoru I need to go. Mom needs something. See you later Eruka!" he waved and walked away to who knows where.

I looked at Kaoru and smiled.

"Lets go to some stores ok? I need to get Ai a present!" I said and took him hand and ran off.

Yah I have everyone's present already but hers! Am I a great friend or what?

"Well what do you want to get her?" he asked me and tilted his head as we stopped running.

"Well she has almost every sport so I really don't know! Unless I can wrap Mori-sempi for her!" I rolled my eyes.

She is always so hard to shop for! I normally don't want anything but music and she knows the perfect gift every time!

My eyes lit up with an idea and I smiled. I know what!

"Kaoru I know what to get her!" I screamed and ran to the sports shop leaving him in a daze from my sudden outburst.

I ran to the back of the store and looked at the skies, snowboards and the other winter sports. Once I found her size I started looking for something girly tomboyish. that's hard though since its boys or girls.

"My what do we have here?" came a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I didn't want to turn around and drowned him out with music in my head.

"Aw she thinks she cant hear us" came another one. I was getting mad by now since he wont leave me alone.

"OK you guys can f-" I got cut short by seeing what they wore. It looked like the guys uniform at Ouran!

They smirked at me.

"Hey its one of the new girls at Ouran! She's the gymnast right?" he said and looked at me.

I shivered and tried to move out of the way.

"Excuse me but I rather not talk about that boys" I said as walked away. Or tried.

The first guy grabs my wrist and spins me around with a scowl on his face.

"Aw why so afraid girly? We wont hurt you we promise" They both hissed in my ear.

I shut my eyes and herd a voice.

"Get away from my brothers lover!" Hikaru yelled as he dragged me behind him. I flushed bright red when I herd that.

"Feh. Fine we will. But you cant stop me from seeing her!" the fist one yelled as they walked away.

"Thanks Hikaru!" I smiled and hugged him from the back

He laughs and pats my head "No problem!"

After chatting and picking out a snowboard we went out to see Kaoru running at us.

"Eru-chan! Hikaru! Were did you guys run off to?" He asked panting.

"To buy this for Ai-chan! Since Christmas is only a week away starting tomorrow." I said and hugged him.

"Oh yah" he said and hugged me back. He then after gently placed a kiss on my head and smiled.

I flushed and walked away (more like speed-running).

"I-I am going to call my mom and tell her to pick this up and head home! Can you tell Ai I left?" I yelled and they nodded their heads.

I pulled out my phone and five minutes later my mom came and helped me with her present.

Then I though harder….

"I forgot the host club!" I yelled and hit my head on the window as my mom laughed and drove away.

* * *

**Inu-chan: OK this is crappeh….. Well….. that's really it XD See yah **


	24. Ice skating

**Our Crazy Adventures**

**By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream**

**Chapter 24: Ice Skating**

* * *

**Aiko's POV**

"Look, look Ai, it's snowing outside!" Eru squealed.

I looked outside to see snowflakes falling and dissolving. "I guess it is." I said smiling.

I turned to see Eru smiling happily. "Ne, do you want to go do something fun?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Eru said excited.

I laughed and we hurried to change to our winter gear. We ended up walking because it might become too slippery for my baby to go out. "Ne, where are we going?" Eru asked happily.

I flicked her forehead. "You'll see."  
Eru pouted but kept moving in anticipation. They finally arrived and Eru gasped. They were at and ice skating rink. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" Eru said watching people ice skate over the slippery surface.  
I smiled. "I knew you'd like this."  
"Like this, I LOVE it Ai! I love you!" She said.

I laughed and hugged her back. "Let's get the skates on and then you can see what it's all about."  
I helped Eru lace up and then did my own. "Ne, isn't that Kaoru-Kun?" I asked seeing orange colored hair.

Eru turned with her face turning bright scarlet like her hair. I laughed hysterically. "Let's go over?" I asked pulling the wobbly Eru with me.

"Hoy!" I called out.

I soon found out that the whole host club had come for a day ice skating. "Eru-Chan, Ai-Chan!" Honey-Sempai screamed running to us ready to jump into our arms.  
"Ah!" Eru screamed hiding her head behind me.

Mori-Sempai grabbed Honey-Sempai from under his arms and carried him away. "You can't do that if they have their skates on."  
Honey-Sempai pouted. "But I want a hug." Honey-Sempai said showing Mori-Sempai his puppy eyes.

I laughed and opened my arms. "I'm free." I said.

Honey-Sempai's eyes lit up and he sprinted over to me and nearly knocked me down if it wasn't for Kyoya-Sempai. "Thanks." I said.

He nodded his head and pushed up his glasses. "Yosh! Is everyone ready?" Tamaki-Sempai asked.

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

"Let's go!" He said pulling Haruhi into the ice rink.  
I took my time and noticed that Mori-Sempai was sitting. "Aren't you going to go ice skating Sempai?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Do you want to ice skate?"  
"No, it's fine."  
I shrugged and sat down beside him and undid my ice skates. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking off my skates."  
"I know but why?"  
I smiled up at Mori-Sempai, it's lonely being by yourself and just isn't fun."  
Mori-Sempai shrugged. "It's fine, I didn't want to go ice skating."  
"Then why come?" I asked, "If you didn't want to come in the first place then you would have had never come at all."  
He smirked. "I don't know how to."  
I pointed at the ice skate. "Neither do most of them."  
Haruhi was being dragged but the twins with a fuming Tamaki-Sempai behind them. Honey-Sempai was slipping and falling along with a giggling Eru. "Everyone is laughing even when they fall. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."  
Mori-Sempai sighed and got up. "I'll go get them."  
"I'll help you tie them if you need help."  
Mori-Sempai turned showing me his dazzling smile. "Alright."

Soon after they were strapped in they went on the ice rink. I held out my hand for Mori-Sempai. "Come on." I beckoned.

He nodded his head and stepped on. When both feet were on he slipped and landed on his bottom. You held out your hands. "It's okay."  
He grabbed your hands and you managed to help him up. He squeezed my hands tightly making me hot. I started to skate backwards. "When you move glide don't lift your feet, it's like rollerblading. Make a 'V'." I instructed.

He nodded his head and slowly did it. You smiled. "That's it."  
We slowly made a circle and I clapped my hands. "Now try doing it yourself. I'm right here if you need help."  
Sempai nods his head and slowly makes a 'V' with his feet and comes towards you. "That's it." You say smiling. Suddenly he gasps and wobbles then falls frontward. You smile and help him up. "That was good!"  
"Doesn't feel good." He said shivering.  
I laughed. "Well if you can do this by the time that we finish, I'll treat you to something warm."  
He nodded his head and stood back up. "Ah~ No fair! Takashi is getting lessons from Ai-Chan!"

I laughed. "Why not ask the twins."  
Honey-Sempai slid over to them on his wet bottom. "They're busy teasing Eru-Chan."  
I turned to see the twins laughing and helping Eru up. I smiled. "Then I'll help teach both of you." I said.

Honey-Sempai beamed and nodded his head.

I watched as Mori-Sempai skated and smiled at his progress. "Wow, you're going really good." I said.

He nodded his head. "Look at me Ai-Chan!" Honey-Sempai said with a bright big smile on his face.

"Ah watch out!" I screamed.  
A group of skaters were approaching dead on to Honey-Sempai. I skated as fast as I could and pushed him out of the way. Suddenly, my skate got tangled with one of the group's and I was sent sprawled in the ice face first biting my lip. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The one I guess who was responsible said.

I sat up. "It fine." I said tasting the blood in my mouth.

She nodded her head and helped me up. "You sure, your lips is bleeding."  
I licked my lips. "It's fine, I just bit my lip."  
She nodded her head and skated back to her little group. I winced feeling the pain on my ankle. I looked around to find gladly no one looking. I skated quickly to the door. "Where are you going?" Honey-Sempai asked.

I smiled. "I'm going to buy something to eat, I'm a bit hungry."  
Honey-Sempai nodded his head and began skating away. I stepped off and hurried to remove the skates and seeing the damaged. I winced touching it. It was swelling but the cool air was refreshing. I sighed and rubbed my swelled ankle. "What's wrong?"  
I gasped and looked up to find Mori-Sempai looking down at me. "Nothing, I just got hungry that's all."  
He tossed me a bag of chips and sat beside me. "How do you like ice skating?" I asked him while opening the bag of chips.

"I think I have the hang of it." He says.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Good job." I said.

"What's wrong with your foot?"  
I stop and chuckle. "What are you talking about Sempai?" I asked.

He gave me the don't-lie-to-me look and I sighed. "You saw me fall didn't you?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I think I twisted my ankle, but I don't want Eru to worry."  
"Does it hurt?"  
"What?" I asked.

"Does your ankle hurt?" He repeated.

I nodded my head. He stood up and left. Moments later he returned with a first aid kit. I laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked as he bandaged my leg.

"This is like when I first met you."  
He stopped and looked up. "You've gotten bigger."  
I gasped at the rude comment. "Not like that."  
"Oh." I said feeling relieved.

He finished bandaging up my leg and returned my skates. I looked down at his feet to see a pair of regular shoes. "Where are your shoes?"  
"It's not funny being alone." He said.

I smiled. "True."  
**Normal POV**

Everyone came back exhausted. "That was heck lot of fun!" Kaoru said wrapping his arm around Eru's waist. They stopped and smiled. They saw Mori and Aiko leaning on one another asleep. "Aww, that's so cute!" Eru said.

"What are you doing?" Honey-Sempai asked Kyoya.

He snapped a picture. "Just something for more spice."  
"Should we wake them up?" Haruhi asked.

"Nah, we'll let them sleep." Tamaki said.

* * *

**Inu-chan: I am doing this on my iPad so yah my look weird... **


	25. NOTE Im so sorry

Hi…. I know Our crazy adventures has not bin up in a few months… I have good reasons though. First was Exams and getting new classes, and two…. My grandma past away…. I cant even think straight right now. I never pay attention in class anymore and have bin spending school hours in the counsellors office. So for now this is on hold. I'm sorry to everyone and Ice-chan. You have bin a great work partner.

Inu-chan


	26. Pool

Our Crazy Adventures

By: Trust Breaker Curtain Faker and Iceyicecream

* * *

Chapter 25: Pool

Aiko's POV  
I groaned as I got up feeling the sticky humid feeling. "Eru! Why's the air condition not on?" I asked heading to the living room.  
"We don't need it on." Eru said looking cool in front of the fan.  
I groaned and fanned myself. "How are you not hot?" You asked.

She shrugs and sucks on the Popsicle. "Oh~ do we have anymore?" I ask hurrying to the fridge.

"Ah sorry Ai, this is the last one."  
I groan. "I'll go get some more." I say heading to my room to change to lighter clothes.

"Sorry Ai!" Eru said.

"It's fine." I said.

I slipped on jean shorts and a yellow loose tank top with light writing on it. My plain white flip flops and my messenger bag. "I'm heading out." I tell Eru.

"Have a safe trip, and if I were you I wouldn't take your motorcycle, it's baking out there."  
"Oh no my baby!" I cried.

Eru chuckled as I slammed the door. I groaned, I was barely out of the house and I was begging for water already. I trudged to the super market. I headed to the back and grabbed a case of popsicles and went to the front to pay. I paid for the popsicle and hurried to take one out, I was dying! I smiled and sucked on the chocolate popsicle. "I'm in heave!" I said.

As I entered our home I found Eru packing. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked her.

Eru had a smile on her face. "We're going somewhere."  
"We are?" I asked confused.

"We're going to Kaoru and Hikaru's house!" She practically squealed.

"Uh huh." I said, "I don't have a swimsuit."  
"Neither do I!"  
Which was a lie, she had a handful in her closet. But I just shrugged. "Are we going shopping for some?"  
She shook her head and smiled. "They said they're mother made us some!"  
I didn't dare how they knew out measurements. I let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, let' me just cool down my baby before I end up burning my bottom off on it."  
Eru smiled and nodded her head. I handed her my spare helmet and we were off to the twin's house. Eru hopped off and hurried inside pasted the twin maids. "Good evening Aiko-San." They said with a bow.

I bowed back and followed the squealing Eru. "Eru-Chan~!" I could hear Honey-Sempai scream.

"Hi!" Eru replied back which I assumed she was tackled into a hug.

I stepped out to their humongous backyard to find everyone from the host club swimming and having fun. "Oh look Ai-Chan is here too~!" Honey-Sempai said bouncing over to me.

"Hi Sempai." I said opening my arms ready for his hug only to feel nothing. I looked forward to find Mori-Sempai picking Honey-Sempai up by his arms. "Ehhh? What are you doing Takashi! Let me get a hug from Ai-Chan!"  
Mori-Sempai shook his head, "Her ankle."  
I smiled and showed him my ankle. "Don't worry it's all better."  
Mori-Sempai looked down at my ankle and let go of Sempai and he jumped into my arms. "Aren't you going to swim Ai-Chan?" Honey-Sempai asked.

I nodded my head. "Speaking of swimsuits," Said already with his arm around Eru's waist, "We've got a surprise for the two of you."  
"Oh goodie." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.  
Haruhi shrugged, "It's not as bad as you think it is." She whispered.

I looked down at her to find her wearing a simple white bikini with a frilled top and pink polka dots. "I hope so." I said.

Eru and I followed the twins back inside their mansion, up the stairs and into one of their many rooms which shut behind us. "Umm…what do we do?" I asked turning to Eru.

Eru was already looking through all the swimsuits. I smiled and followed in suit for something.

Eru came out wearing a zebra print bikini and right away. I sat down on one of the beach chairs and slipped on my shades. Eru ended up picking out a swim suit which was a stripped teal, dark pink and black bikini top and a matching black bottom. "You're not going to go swimming?" Hikaru-Kun asked me.

I nodded my head. "I will, but I need something to drink first."  
"I'll get you something." Hikaru said.

I smiled. "Thanks."  
He walked off and I turned my attention to the pool to find Kaoru and Eru splashing each other and Honey-Sempai on a plastic dolphin squirting Tamaki-Sempai. I looked around and found Mori-Sempai at the side watching. "Don't you want to swim?" I asked moving over to him.

He nodded his head. "I'll go in, in a little bit."  
I nodded my head and watched with him. "So you're legs all better?" He asked.

I nodded my head. "I could run a marathon with these legs!" I said enthusiastically.

Mori-Sempai gave me his rare smile and I reddened. "Ai-Chan your face is so red!" Hikaru-Kun exclaimed.

I grabbed the drink from him and gulp it down. "Shut up!" I said embarrassed.

Once I finished I placed the glass down and jumped into the pool splashing Honey-Sempai. He squealed and giggled.

I laughed and splashed him. "Ahh! Who wants to play some chicken?!" I screamed.

Everyone cheered. Before I knew it, Hikaru-Kun had me on his shoulders and ready to fight. Eru was on top of Kaori bright red. "Are you ready?" I asked psyched out.

Eru smirked. "Whenever you are!"  
We locked hands and struggled. Eru squealed and toppled over. I screamed in triumph. I screamed when I felt something pull me back to find it to be Eru. I laughed and splashed at her.

The whole day was fun and I got out of the water to find Mori-Sempai still dry. "You haven't gone in the water yet?" I asked sitting next to him.

He shook his head. I frowned. "Well that's not fun." I said getting up.  
I stood in front of him and grabbed his wrists pulling him. He followed when we were at the edge of the pool I gave a push and Mori-Sempai tumbled in. Everyone laughed. Mori-Sempai resurfaced to find me dying on the pavement. He got out and I screamed when he grabbed me by my waist and jumped in with me. I laughed underwater and smiled at him. Suddenly his lips were on mine underwater. I swallowed water and he picked me up to resurface. I coughed up water startled. "Sorry." He said.

I shook my head. "It's okay." I said after my coughing fit.

"Let's have a barbeque!" The twins said.

We all agreed and started the barbeque for dinner. "You guys are amazing!" I said after finishing my third kabob.

They twins chuckled and bowed. "Why thank you!"  
Eru yawned. I looked at the time on my watch. "We should head home." I said getting up.  
"I don't wanna do." Eru whinnied.

I patter her head. "Well we can't stay here."  
"Well…you could." Kaori said.

Eru and I both looked at him. "Ehh?" We both said.

**DONT KILL ME I HAVE REASONS! I know its bin long, but thanks to Ice-chan I'm feeling much better and may start up again on my Mew Mew fanfic~ Give thanks to ice-chan for doing this chapter**


	27. sorry another note

***hides behind a couch* Don't kill me! I haven't bin on this site as much I know. I have a reason but sadly you cant know. Its to personal. But I'm on summer vacation and I may do a very short chapter on this story. But sadly yes. I think I might give up on Mew Mew Disaster. I am not really into the anime anymore. But if I find time I may also do a short chapter. But please don't hope on it….**

**Lets say by the end of summer this should have one more chapter. But Ice-chan, if you really want to continue the story, ill gladly give it to you. that's really all for now.**

**Inu-chan**


End file.
